A Thousand Origami
by TTMilanie
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang harapan yang akan terkabul jika kau berhasil membuat seribu origami? / KyuHae Fanfiction / Kyuhyun/ Donghae / Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Origami**

 **Title: A Thousand Origami**

 **Author: TTMilanie**

 **Genre: angst, brothership, heartwarming**

 **Length: twoshot**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

 **Other**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I own this fanfic, but casts aren't**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, AU**

 **Pairing: KyuHae brothership**

 **A/N:**

 **Intinya saya cuman lagi kangen sama brothership KyuHae yang sweet dan cheesy. Spesial untuk hari Minggu reader sekalian. XD**

 ****_ JUST ENJOY _****

 _"Jika harapan untukku memang tak ada, bolehkah aku meminta harapan untuk orang lain? Aku ingin dongsaengku satu-satunya selalu bahagia…"_

 _"Seribu bangau kertas yang kau buat akan selalu mengikat harapan kita, Hyung…"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Cha_ , Kyuhyun- _ie_! Lihat, aku berhasil membuatnya dengan baik!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah sedari tadi berkutat dengan buku tebal yang ia baca. Dilihatnya sang _Hyung_ yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah bangau kertas berwarna putih di tangannya. Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu tampak tersenyum senang dengan hasil pekerjaannya, hingga ia tak memperhatikan kedua mata Kyuhyun yang telah melotot horror.

" _Yak_! Donghae _Hyung_! Darimana kau mendapat kertas untuk membuat bangau itu?!"

Donghae hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan menjawab dengan enteng, "aku sobek dari salah satu buku pelajaranmu."

Seketika Kyuhyun tampak panik dan buru-buru meraih bukunya yang tergeletak di hadapan Donghae. Ia membuka setiap halamannya dengan teliti untuk menemukan dimana yang tersobek. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat kertas di bagian paling belakang bukunya tampak tak utuh. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal meskipun dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Donghae hanya menyobek bagian glosarium yang tak terlalu penting.

" _Hyung,_ jangan seenaknya menyobek bukuku! Bagaimana jika buku ini ternyata milik perpustakaan? Kau mau aku terkena denda karena sudah merusaknya, huh?!" cecar Kyuhyun

 _"_ Aku hanya mengambil kertas yang tidak berguna, Kyu. Lagipula kau mempelajari materi di buku itu, bukan glosariumnya!" balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memang hanya mendesah kesal. Ia mengacak rambut ikalnya dengan frustasi. Tak habis pikir kenapa di dunia ini ia memiliki seorang _Hyung_ yang ceroboh dan gegabah seperti Donghae. Dan ternyata sang _Hyung_ yang membuat kesal adiknya itu kini hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau beruntung aku adik yang baik, _Hyung_ …" ucap Kyuhyun

Donghae hanya tertawa. Lantas ia meletakkan bangau kertas hasil buatan tangannya di atas kusen jendela yang ada di sebelah tempatnya duduk. "Baguskan?" ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Kau pernah mendengar legenda bangau kertas, Kyu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh

"Katanya, jika kita berhasil membuat seribu bangau kertas, lalu merangkainya, maka harapan kita akan terkabul," ucap Donghae.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tampak tercenung. Ia menatap Donghae yang tengah menghadap keluar jendela. Sinar matahari senja yang menguning menembus benda kaca bening itu, menghangatkan dua bersaudara yang tengah terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sang _Hyung_ tersenyum di sana, sembari jemari kurusnya mengusap sayap dari bangau kertas yang ia buat.

"Itu… hanya dongeng untuk anak-anak," Kyuhyun berucap.

" _Ne_ , itu memang benar. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan, jika aku percaya pada hal itu? aku ingin membuat banyak bangau kertas agar harapanku bisa terkabul, Kyu," sahut Donghae

"Memangnya _Hyung_ ingin minta apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae tampak memasang ekspresi wajah berpikir, "ada banyak hal. Aku ingin kau menjadi penyanyi, aku ingin kau semakin pintar, aku ingin kau bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tampan, dan aku ingin melihatmu selalu bahagia!" ungkapnya sambil memberikan senyum yang terkesan kekanakan.

"Huh, semuanya harapan untukku, _Hyung_? Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Ah, kalau aku..." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap gemas puncak kepala sang _dongsaeng_ , "aku belakangan saja. Jika nanti harapanku untukmu sudah terkabul, aku akan memintanya untukku sendiri."

" _Aissh_ … kau ini ada-ada saja, _Hyung_ ," Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia lantas membereskan semua buku yang baru saja dibacanya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas, "ayo kita pulang. Aku rasa perpustakaan akan tutup sebentar lagi."

" _Ne, kajja_!" Donghae melompat bangkit dan segera meraih pundak Kyuhyun untuk merangkulnya. Ia tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memprotes perbuatannya tersebut dan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini, Hyung_ , Kyuhyun berucap dalam hatinya sembari ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan wajah yang datar, _aku senang melihat senyumanmu._

…

Di malam harinya, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Kyuhyun akan berpindah ke kamar Donghae hanya untuk belajar. Padahal kamarnya sendiri lebih luas dan tenang, tapi entahlah, ia lebih senang berada di sana. Meskipun sang _Hyung_ sering mengganggunya dengan suara nyanyiannya yang jelek, ataupun celotehannya yang terkadang kekanakan. Seperti kali ini, Kyuhyun duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet, tengah berkutat dengan puluhan soal matematika, sementara Donghae berguling-guling di ranjangnya, bercerita panjang lebar tentang sebuah film bertema alien.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengar sambil lalu, namun sesekali juga ia tersenyum geli ketika mendengar cerita Donghae bahwa alien sebenarnya adalah makhluk jahat berkepala besar dan berkulit hijau yang datang dari planet Mars untuk menginvasi bumi. Padahal selama sepuluh tahun Kyuhyun sekolah, sejak berada di SD hingga kini duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA, ia tak pernah mendapat pelajaran tentang keberadaan alien. Tapi entahlah, Donghae sangat mempercayai makhluk itu nyata.

"Kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika alien datang kemari?" tanya Donghae. ia menjulurkan kepalanya hingga keluar ranjang untuk menjangkau Kyuhyun

"Mereka tidak akan kemari, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun di tengah kesibukannya mengerjakan sebuah soal. Ia mendengar Donghae berdecak kecil dan mendaratkan pukulan yang sama sekali tak terasa di atas kepalanya.

"Kyunnie, kau tak asik. Kau terlalu realistis. Dunia ini tidak hanya seluas buku pelajaran yang kau baca, tidak hanya berisi masalah-masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan rumus-rumus Fisika itu, kau harus lebih sering bermimpi dan berimajinasi," ucap Donghae yang terdengar seperti sebuah ceramah.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan itu semua, _Hyung_ …" balas Kyuhyun

Donghae beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, melompat turun ke lantai, lalu merangkul leher Kyuhyun begitu saja hingga sang _dongsaeng_ terpekik karena terkejut, " _aigoo_ … sejak kapan adikku jadi membosankan begini! Sudahlah, simpan dulu bukumu dan bantu aku membuat origami kertas lagi. Aku masih membutuhkan sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan origami!"

" _Yak, yak, Hyung!"_ Kyuhyun hendak memprotes, namun Donghae tak peduli dan menyingkirkan semua bukunya dari atas meja belajar kecil itu, "aku masih harus mengerjakan banyak tugas!"

"Kerjakan saja besok, kau kan pintar," ucap Donghae tak acuh. Ia telah mengeluarkan setumpuk penuh kertas berbagai macam warna dari tas sekolahnya. Kyuhyun banhkan tak tahu kapan Donghae membeli benda itu. " _Cha,_ ayo sekarang kita buat, Kyuhyun- _ie!_ "

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Ia pun dengan malas-malasan membantu Donghae melipat kertas-kertas itu. Sesekali ia mendapat bentakan dari Donghae karena origami yang dibuatnya kurang bagus.

" _Issh…_ kenapa kau bersemangat sekali membuat benda seperti ini, _Hyung_? Ini lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal matematika," keluh Kyuhyun sembari memandangi bangau kertas buatannya yang terlihat kusut dan tidak sebagus milik Donghae.

"Kenapa di otakmu itu hanya ada matematika, Kyu? Apa kau begitu mencintainya? Kalau begitu nikahi saja matematika!" gurau Donghae

"Itu karena kau membuatku tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas. Padahal kita bisa membuat ini di waktu senggang, _Hyung_ ," ucap Kyuhyun

Jemari Donghae yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak untuk melipat kertas berwarna hijau itu menjadi terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang terlihat sayu, "aku hanya takut… aku akan lupa caranya membuat bangau kertas. Karena itu selagi aku masih mengingatnya, aku ingin membuatnya banyak-banyak. Bisa saja esok hari aku sudah melupakan segalanya, Kyu. Bukankah selagi ada kesempatan, kita harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik?"

Kyuhyun tercenung mendengar kalimat itu. Ia hanya memandang sang _Hyung_ yang tersenyum senang ketika berhasil menyelesaikan origaminya yang kelima. Sementara origami milik Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum berbentuk, kecuali hanya selembar kertas yang teremas di tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berdesir di lubuk hatinya, sebuah perasaan sedih dan takut.

Ia ingin waktu terhenti di saat mereka sedang bersama. Kyuhyun seperti tak rela ketika ia melihat jarum jam kecil yang terduduk di atas meja nakas itu terus berputar. Karena ia tak tahu apakah keesokan harinya ia masih bisa melihat sang _Hyung_ tersenyum atau bahkan menceritakan berbagai hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tak masuk akal lagi. Ia hanya takut tiba suatu saat dimana semua itu akan terlupakan.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau diam saja?" Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Kyuhyun, membuat sang _dongsaeng_ tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak, _Hyung_. Aku hanya bingung kenapa aku tetap tak bisa membuat bangau kertas ini. Coba lihat, bentuknya jelek sekali. Ini seperti seekor bangau yang baru saja terlindas roda bis!" kata Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan origami buatannya yang memang sama sekali tidak indah; sebelah sayapnya tertekuk, bahkan kepala dan ekornya tak bisa dibedakan.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya, "apa benar kau ini anak yang pintar, Kyu? Sini, biar aku mengajarimu. Suatu saat nanti, jika aku sudah lupa cara membuat origami, kaulah yang harus membuatkannya untukku hingga jumlahnya mencapai seribu ekor!"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin agar kau tidak lupa, jadi aku tak perlu membuat benda-benda ini," ucap Kyuhyun

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat bangau-bangau kertas dengan lebih baik. Ia melipat satu demi satu kertas yang tersisa, tanpa sadar, origami yang mereka buat telah berjumlah cukup banyak. Kyuhyun segera mengumpulkan semuanya, kemudian menghitungnya dengan teliti.

"Lima puluh delapan? Rasanya aku seperti sudah membuat lebih dari seribu ekor bangau," kata Kyuhyun setengah mengeluh, "kertasnya sudah habis, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok?"

Hening. Kyuhyun segera menolehkan wajahnya karena ia tak kunjung mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ia heran karena beberapa saat lalu _Hyung_ nya itu masih saja cerewet saat mengajarinya membuat origami. Tapi ternyata Donghae sudah memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya bersandar pada ranjang, napasnya yang teratur menandakan ia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"Huh… akhirnya kau lelah dengan sendirinya," Kyuhyun berucap lirih, kemudian ia segera mengangkat tubuh sang _Hyung_ ke atas pembaringannya agar bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Setelah selesai memasangkan selimut, ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap wajah polos itu, " _Hyung_ … apapun yang terjadi kau tetaplah _Hyung_ terbaikku," katanya sembari mengusap rambut _brunette_ Donghae dengan lembut, "mimpilah yang indah dan di pagi hari kau akan cerewet dan kekanakan seperti biasa."

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. ia membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang terserak di lantai, kemudian berjalan tanpa suara meninggalkan kamar itu.

…

"Lee Kyuhyun, cepat bangun, sayang!"

Nyonya Lee sibuk memukul-mukul pelan pantat putra bungsunya dengan gagang spatula. Kyuhyun yang nyatanya masih mengubur diri dalam selimut berwarna biru itu hanya mengerang dan lebih melesakkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

" _Eomma_ , semalam aku begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugasku, sekarang biarkan aku tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi…" sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja terbangun.

" _Aigoo_ … _Eomma_ tidak pernah mendengarmu mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam. Apakah tugas itu sangat sulit?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang hanya disambut gumaman tak jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu kemudian menarik sedikit bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis, "kalau begitu, mungkin saja kepintaran anak _Eomma_ ini sudah mulai meluntur. Karena itu kau jadi kesulitan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Benarkan?" ia menggoda.

" _Yak, Eomma!_ " seru Kyuhyun. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dalam sekali sentakan, "tentu saja aku masih tetap pintar! Itu karena Donghae _Hyung_ memintaku untuk membantunya membuat banyak sekali bangau kertas!"

Nyonya Lee tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu putranya itu memang paling tidak suka jika ada yang meragukan kemampuan otaknya. " _Arra, Eomma_ hanya bercanda, sayang. Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. _Ppali_ , nanti kau dan _Hyung_ mu bisa terlambat tiba di sekolah!"

" _Ne_ …" jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang masih kusut, lalu melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi. Ada sedikit insiden karena mata Kyuhyun yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya itu tak mampu melihat lemari besar yang berdiri di depannya, sehingga ia harus merelakan kepalanya sedikit terantuk. Nyonya Lee hanya mendesah pelan dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masakannya di dapur.

" _Eomma_ … kau melihat _scarf_ ku yang berwarna hijau…?"

Nyonya Lee menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Didapatinya Donghae sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah _scarf_ di tangannya. Wanita itu tampak terkejut sejenak, namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum manis. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Donghae, kemudian menciumnya.

" _Eomma_ … _scarf_ ku…" Donghae mencoba berucap.

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_ tahu. Ini _scarf_ yang kau maksudkan, sayang," jawab Nyonya Lee. Ia meraih kain berwarna hijau yang berada di tangan Donghae, kemudian memakaikannya di leher sang putra sulung yang hanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apa itu tadi berwarna hijau?" tanya Donghae

Nyonya Lee mengangguk,, "iya, itu berwarna hijau," ucapnya lirih, ia memandang lurus ke arah mata Donghae yang tampak masih menunjukkan kebingungan, "tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau tidak melihatnya dengan baik."

"Ah, aku… aku…" Donghae tergagap, ia mengusap tengkuknya dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika itu berwarna hijau…"

" _Ne_ , tak apa. _Eomma_ sangat mengerti. Sekarang duduklah, _Appa_ dan _dongsaeng_ mu akan segera kemari," jawab Nyonya Lee. Ia lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Donghae di sana. Setelah itu ia kembali sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya.

" _Eomma, mian_ …" Donghae berucap pelan. Ia melihat bahu ibunya tampak sedikit gemetar dan suara isakan tertahan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, ia tahu sang ibu pasti sedang menangis, namun Nyonya Lee berusaha untuk menutupinya, "sepertinya aku semakin sering melakukan kesalahan. Jangan marah padaku, _Eomma_ …"

" _Aigoo_ , _uri_ Hae jangan bicara seperti itu…" Nyonya Lee segera memeluk tubuh putra sulungnya itu dengan erat. Ia menciumi puncak kepala Donghae, sembari tangannya mengelus punggungnya lembut, " _Eomma_ tak akan pernah marah. _Eomma_ sudah mengerti, sayang. Jangan merasa buruk dengan hal ini. _Eomma_ janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Donghae hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, Tuan Lee yang baru saja akan datang ke ruang makan menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk bersandar pada dinding, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh isteri dan putra sulungnya. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat ketika merasakan penglihatannya memburam karena cairan bening itu.

" _Appa_ …"

Tuan Lee mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai pakaian seragam lengkap. Ia meraih pundak Kyuhyun, membawa anak itu ke dalam dekapannya, meskipun Kyuhyun masih tampak bingung, "tidak apa-apa, Kyu. _Hyung_ mu akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan selalu bersama dengan kita."

Dan Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia sangat paham apa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya menangis seperti sekarang. Kini dirinya juga merasakan perih yang sama, bahkan ia cenderung lebih takut.

 _Kenapa kau selalu membuat kami seperti ini, Hyung? Apa yang bisa kulakukan…?_

 _…_

" _Hyung_ , ingatlah untuk tidak kemana-mana, _arra?_ Aku akan menjemputmu kemari setelah sekolah selesai!" Kyuhyun berucap saat ia mengantarkan Donghae ke ruang kelasnya.

"Aku mengerti, Kyu. _Aissh_ … jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, kurasa bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi!" sahut Donghae sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh sang _dongsaeng_ pergi. Ia sudah jengah dengan Kyuhyun yang terkadang _overprotective_ terhadapnya.

" _Yak,_ aku serius-"

" _Arraseo_ , aku sudah mengerti, Kyuhyun- _ie_. Sekarang cepatlah kembali sebelum _songsaengnim_ datang dan menghukummu!" Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, setelah itu ia mendorong punggung adiknya hingga ke luar pintu kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah kecil, "ya sudah, aku pergi," katanya sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang terletak di lantai pertama.

Donghae kembali ke bangkunya dan menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Ia tersenyum saat melihat selembar kertas kosong terselip diantara literature yang dibawanya. Segera saja tangannya meraih kertas itu dan melipat-lipatnya dengan begitu terampil. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua menit, seekor origami bangau sudah selesai dibuatnya. Donghae meletakkan sang bangau di ambang jendela, menghadap keluar.

"Origami- _yah_ …" ia berucap pelan dan mengelus kepala bangau kertas itu dengan ujung jemarinya, "buatlah Kyuhyun adikku, _Appa_ , dan _Eomma_ ku bahagia hingga nanti. Biarpun suatu saat nanti aku akan lupa pada mereka, aku ingin mereka tetap menyayangiku…"

Ia menghela napasnya berat, pandangannya tertuju pada pohon _maple_ yang tumbuh di luar. Daun-daunnya yang berbentuk seperti jari tangan itu tampak mulai memerah, tangkainya rapuhnya berusaha untuk tetap melekat di ranting meskipun angin mulai menggoyahkannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika ia melihat satu daun akhirnya gugur dan terbang begitu saja.

.

" _Mwoo?!_ Aku harus tampil di acara kelulusan itu?!"

Kim Yesung hanya menutup telinganya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia meraih gulungan kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja, lantas memukulkannya ke kepala sang _hobae_ , "hei, kau mau membuatku tuli ya?" tanyanya geram.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung ketika menyadari reaksinya yang terlalu berlebihan, " _m-mianhe sunbae_ , hanya saja… aku masih siswa tahun pertama, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk tampil dalam acara sebesar itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa ragu. Itu hanya pesta kelulusan yang biasa diadakan di sekolah kita. Tahun ini, kepala sekolah memang menginginkan konsep yang berbeda, dimana para _hobae_ memberikan penampilan yang berkesan untuk kakak kelasnya. Aku memberi kesempatan yang istimewa untukmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia untuk tampil?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah ia sedang memberikan tantangan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat ingin, _sunbae_ …" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap lirih, "hanya saja… aku belum pernah tampil di depan banyak orang. Aku hanya sekedar suka menyanyi saja, aku tak begitu percaya diri. Apa menurut _sunbae_ aku bisa menyanyi dengan baik?"

Yesung mendesah pelan, lantas ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tatap sepasang manik hitam itu lekat-lekat, "jika kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada orang lain, siapa yang akan menilai suaramu? Kau tak akan tahu apakah suaramu itu bagus atau jelek. Tapi menurutku, kau sudah cukup bagus untuk tampil. Setiap kali aku mendengar nyanyianmu, lagu yang kau bawakan selalu terdengar nyaman. Kau memiliki pembawaan yang baik. Apalagi yang kurang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih terlihat belum terlalu yakin. Ia memang suka bernyanyi, namun sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya saat mengerjakan tugas. Hanya Donghae yang sering mendengarnya bernyanyi dan menurutnya ia memiliki suara yang bagus. Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan klub vocal. Itu karena ia diseret sang _Hyung_ untuk masuk ke sana di awal tahun pelajaran. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berniat memilih klub karya ilmiah. Membosankan, itulah komentar Donghae saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih sesuatu yang mengandalkan kemampuan otaknya.

"Pesta kelulusannya akan diadakan setelah ujian akhir, itu berarti sekitar dua bulan dari sekarang. Kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk berlatih," lanjut Yesung ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam, "bukankah _Hyung_ mu juga akan lulus tahun ini, Kyu? kau tidak ingin mengesankannya dengan penampilanmu? Kulihat kalian berdua ini akrab sekali. Dia pasti sangat senang jika melihatmu tampil di atas panggung."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tampak tersadar.

Ia tahu sang _Hyung_ sangat mengagumi suaranya. Beberapakali Donghae bahkan membawanya ke karaoke keluarga, hanya untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi selama lebih dari satu jam. Kali ini mungkin memang sebuah kesempatan yang bagus. Sejak awal Kyuhyun ingin membuat _Hyung_ nya senang. Ia ingin melakukan apapun hanya untuk melihat secercah senyuman di bibir Donghae.

"Kau mau?" Yesung bertanya sekali lagi

Kepala Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pelan, " _ne, sunbae_. Tapi… bolehkah aku tampil membawakan laguku sendiri?"

"Apa kau memiliki lagu sendiri?"

"Saat ini memang belum, _sunbae_. Tapi aku akan membuatnya. Itu… adalah lagu yang spesial,"

Yesung terkekeh dan mengacak gemas rambut ikal Kyuhyun, "aku mengerti. Hingga menjelang ujian akhir nanti, aku akan membantu menyelesaikan lagumu. Kau bisa menanyakan apapun yang tidak kau mengerti."

" _Ne, sunbae, gomawo!_ " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat

.

Kyuhyun tergesa berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ia menelusup di antara siswa-siswa lain yang tengah berjalan santai di sana, menunduk hormat ketika bertemu dengan guru, kemudian berlari kembali menuju ke sebuah kelas. Beberapa kali ia merutuk sendiri ketika menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat menjemput sang _Hyung_ , padahal pelajaran telah berakhir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Salahkan saja dirinya yang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membantu Victoria, seorang _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya, mengerjakan tugas.

Karena terburu-buru, Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang kebetulan melintas di belokan lorong. Tubuh mereka terhuyung, namun keduanya bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tak perlu jatuh.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Sungmin _sunbae_?" ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang baru saja menjadi korban penabrakannya. Ia mengenal sosok bergigi kelinci itu sebagai salah seorang teman sekelas _Hyung_ nya.

"Kau berlari-lari di lorong seperti itu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir

"Aku hanya… ingin mencari Donghae _Hyung_. Apa dia masih di dalam kelas, _sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak sabar

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "tadi dia memang masih di sana. Tapi dia keluar tak lama setelah bel berbunyi. Ada yang aneh dengan Donghae, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi bingung dan gelisah. Aku memanggilnya berkali-kali, tapi dia mengacuhkanku. Bahkan dia lupa tidak mengemasi barang-barang dan tasnya. Apakah mungkin dia pulang, Kyu?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Wajahnya tampak memucat seperti tak dialiri lagi oleh darah. Debaran jantungnya mulai tak menentu, seiring dengan ratusan bayangan buruk yang melintas di kepalanya. Tidak, ia tahu benar meninggalkan sang _Hyung_ berjalan sendiri adalah suatu hal yang paling tak diinginkannya. Ia ingat kondisi Donghae sangat tidak baik, dia bisa saja tersesat meskipun berada di lingkungan sekolah yang telah menjadi tempat belajarnya selama tiga tahun.

Lalu dimana Donghae? Kyuhyun tentu saja menjadi panik. Ia tak bisa membiarkan sang _Hyung_ berada di luar pengawasannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana jika dia pergi berjalan tanpa arah?

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sungmin sedikit khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri terpaku.

" _G-gomawo, sunbae_. _Mian_ , aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari kembali. Dengan tergesa ia menuruni tangga hingga nyaris bertubrukan dengan beberapa orang yang bersimpangan dengannya. Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap ruangan di lantai bawah, memperhatian setiap wajah yang ditemuinya untuk mencari keberadaan sang _Hyung_. Ia mencoba untuk pergi ke ruang klub vocal, mungkin saja Donghae kesana untuk melihatnya latihan menyanyi, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana.

Ia melewati ruang klub _dance_ , berpikir bahwa Donghae berada di sana bersama sahabat baiknya, Lee Eunhyuk. Namun di tempat itu hanya ada beberapa orang siswa tahun pertama seperti dirinya yang tengah berlatih. Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tak ada sang _Hyung_. Pemuda berambut ikal itu mencoba untuk menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan akibat rasa lelah yang bercampur ketakutan.

Kepanikan semakin melanda Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang mungkin terjadi, Donghae telah berada di luar sekolah. Dan tentu saja keadaan itu akan lebih buruk. Jika saja Donghae mengingat jalan pulang, ia bisa menarik napas lega. Namun bagaimana jika tidak? Kyuhyun mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kenapa dirinya sama sekali tak bisa menjaga sang _Hyung_?

" _Hyung_ … kumohon, jangan membuatku seperti ini…" Kyuhyun menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya dengan lengan bajunya.

.

Sepasang mata milik _namja brunette_ itu tampak bergerak-gerak liar. Sementara tubuhnya gemetar karena diserang rasa takut. Dia, Donghae, yang nyatanya tengah terpaku di sebuah penyeberangan jalan. Ia terlihat sangat kebingungan, bagaimana dan mengapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat itu sama sekali tak diingatnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana, tak bisa melakukan apapun, karena bahkan ia tak bisa menyeberang. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk membantunya, mereka hanya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan aneh, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Bagaimana caranya melewati jalan yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil berseliweran itu? Donghae mulai merasakan kepanikan melandanya. Kemana ia harus pergi? Kemana ia harus pulang? Sungguh, semua terasa gelap, tak terbersit sedikitpun dalam ingatannya. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya yang pucat, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang merayapi kepalanya.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun…" bisiknya kemudian. Hanya wajah sang _dongsaeng_ yang saat ini muncul dalam kepalanya. Sosok yang selalu menuntun dan melindunginya, kemana dia kini? Kenapa dia tak datang di saat Donghae membutuhkannya?

 _"Kau harus berjalan ketika mobil-mobil itu berhenti, Hyung. Kau ingat kan? Lihat baik-baik hingga lampu yang bergambar orang berjalan itu menyala hijau!"_

Kata-kata itu terbersit dalam ingatannya. Donghae tercenung sejenak, mencoba untuk meresapi apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh sang _dongsaeng_. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha untuk mencari lampu yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Tak lama mata Donghae melihatnya. Lampu lalu lintas yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Hijau. Donghae mengenali warna itu. Warna yang menunjukkan bahwa pejalan kaki boleh menyeberang, sementara mobil-mobil harus berhenti.

Masih dengan rasa takutnya, Donghae mulai menapakkan kakinya pada aspal bergaris-garis putih itu. Ia terus melangkah hingga tanpa sadar dirinya telah berdiri tepat di tengah jalan. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi Donghae akan tiba di seberang. Namun sekali lagi benaknya kalut, karena pikirannya tak mampu memproses kemana ia akan pergi setelahnya.

Sampai kemudian, ia mendengar suara deru kendaraan yang melaju sangat cepat. Sinar yang amat terang menerangi wajahnya dari samping. Donghae refleks menoleh, ia mendapati sebuah sepeda motor yang bergerak cepat bersiap untuk menyambar tubuhnya. Tak ada reaksi, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Donghae merasa kaku, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hingga ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi.

 **Grepp!**

Donghae merasakan seseorang telah mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, menariknya entah kemana, kemudian ia seperti terhempas ke atas tanah. Sakit, tentu saja, karena tubuhnya membentur aspal yang cukup keras. Bunyi berdecit memekakkan telinganya, disusul oleh jerit beberapa orang. Donghae merasakan seluruh dunianya berputar, hingga ia tak mampu melihat apapun selain buram dan gelap.

" _Hyung,_ Donghae _Hyung_! Buka matamu! Katakan kau baik-baik saja! Donghae _Hyung_!"

Seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Suara yang sangat familiar itu perlahan bisa ia dengar. Dekapan hangat yang juga dikenalnya itu membuat Donghae berani untuk membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa detik yang buram, akhirnya ia menemukan seraut wajah yang terlihat sangat panik. Kyuhyun, itu Kyuhyun, sang _dongsaeng_ yang entah bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Donghae _Hyung_ , ini aku… kau mengenaliku?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi satu-satunya jawaban Donghae. ia terlihat sangat _shock_ , hingga ia hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajah di dadanya. "Aku… aku takut… aku takut… takut…" Donghae berbisik dan menangis terisak-isak disana.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut sang _Hyung_ dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya, "aku sudah berada di sini, _Hyung_. Kau tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja…"

Meskipun saat ini tanpa diketahui oleh Donghae, kedua mata Kyuhyun tengah menatap geram pengendara motor bodoh yang nyaris saja menimbulkan kecelakaan. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun melihat saat pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dengan canggung itu telah melanggar lalu lintas. Jika saja ia tidak bertindak cepat entah apa yang terjadi pada _Hyung_ nya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria berbadan tegap yang memakai seragam khas kepolisian menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia terlihat cemas melihat Donghae yang terus menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jika kupanggilkan ambulance? Aku rasa kalian harus diobati di rumah sakit."

Kyuyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan Dongae yang teredam, "tidak! Aku tidak mau kesana! Aku ingin pulang… bawa aku pulang… bawa aku pulang, Kyu…"

"Kami tidak membutuhkan itu," Kyuhyun menjawab sang petugas polisi dengan sopan, "cukup tangkap saja orang yang hampir saja melukai _Hyung_ ku."

Ia membantu Donghae berdiri, sebelum kemudian menaikkan tubuh yang gemetar itu ke punggungnya dan segera membawa sang _Hyung_ pergi dari tempat mengerikan tersebut.

…

" _Mianhe, Appa_ … ini semua adalah salahku…"

Tuan Lee hanya menarik napas berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, sembari sesekali ia mengerling sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup di sebelahnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, Kyu…" ia berucap sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, " _Appa_ merasa bangga karena kau bisa menjaga _Hyung_ mu. Coba saja jika kau tak ada di sana saat itu, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ berada di sana karena aku terlambat menjemputnya. Aku… aku benar-benar takut, _Appa_. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Donghae _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun menangkup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan, mencoba meredam isakan yang siap keluar. Ia benci terlihat lemah, namun saat ini ia tengah merasa begitu tidak berguna.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun- _ah_ … saat ini Park _uisa_ tengah merawatnya. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Tuan Lee menenangkan.

Tak lama berselang, pintu kamar itu terayun membuka. Seorang pria muda yang memakai jas putih keluar dari sana dengan diikuti oleh Nyonya Lee.

"Bagaimana, Dokter Park? Apa Donghae baik-baik saja?" tanya Tuan Lee sedikit tak sabar

Dokter yang memiliki lesung pipit itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kondisinya stabil. Dia hanya mengalami sedikit lecet saja. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya katakan pada Tuan dan Nyonya, ini… tentang penyakit yang diidap oleh Donghae…"

Nyonya Lee tampak memandang suaminya dengan sendu, sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk pada sang dokter, "baiklah, mari kita bicarakan di bawah, Dokter Park. Kyu, masuklah dan jaga kakakmu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, namun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, Dokter Park mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat. Seketika Kyuhyun mendesis ketika merasakan perih di sana.

"Kau juga terluka kan? Nanti akan kuobati. Jadi, jangan kemana-mana,"

" _Ne,_ Jungsoo _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia memang tak merasakan luka lecet di bagian lengan kirinya itu. Rasa sakitnya menghilang karena tertelan rasa khawatirnya pada sang _Hyung._

"Jadi, apakah kesehatan anakku sudah menunjukkan perkembangan?" Tuan Lee bertanya ketika mereka bertiga telah duduk saling berhadapan di sofa ruang tengah.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan sebelumnya, _Alzheimer_ bukanlah penyakit yang sembarangan. Dari kejadian kali ini, kita mulai tahu penyakit Donghae bertambah serius. Pada saat diagnosanya setahun yang lalu, ia masih melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti lupa pada isi percakapan yang baru saja dilakukan, tapi kini ia mengalami kesulitan membedakan warna dan bahkan lupa arah jalan pulang. Saya rasa, penyakit ini semakin berat, Tuan…" jawab Park Jungsoo seadanya karena memang ia tidak berbohong.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana, _uisanim_?" Nyonya Lee bertanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, "aku tak bisa diam saja melihat anakku sakit separah itu. Dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali ia lupa pada sesuatu. Tolong katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Saya menyarankan… sebaiknya dia dirawat di rumah sakit saja. _Alzheimer_ memang belum ditemukan pengobatannya, tapi kita bisa melakukan terapi untuk membantunya mengingat kembali apa yang ia lupakan. Tapi memang… untuk saat ini, saya juga tak mampu berbuat banyak. Sebaiknya keluarga selalu memberinya perhatian, jangan biarkan ia terlalu tertekan dan merasa sendiri. Kebanyakan penderita _Alzheimer_ bisa saja mengalami perubahan kepribadian. Dan lagi… Donghae mungkin akan melupakan kita semua. Karena itu… kita harus menguatkannya apapun yang terjadi…" jelas Jungsoo.

Nyonya Lee semakin terisak, sementara sang suami merangkul bahunya, "tidak… _uri_ Hae pasti akan tetap kuat… dia tidak akan melupakan kita…" bisik wanita itu dengan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan itu di ujung tangga hanya mampu terdiam. Ia merosot di sana, terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

" _Hyung_ …" ia berbisik dan menangis seorang diri.

…

Berminggu-minggu kemudian, Donghae nyatanya telah kembali seperti sediakala. Ia tetap bersemangat dan ceria. Setiap malam mengganggu Kyuhyun belajar dengan ocehannya, memintanya untuk menyanyi, dan bahkan membuat bangau kertas. Ia tersenyum bahagia di depan kedua orang tua dan sang _dongsaeng_ , bersikap seolah dirinya adalah remaja normal dan sehat.

Namun nyatanya, senyuman itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan keadaan dirinya yang semakin memburuk. Donghae, ia semakin sering melupakan sesuatu. Tak jarang ia memakai kaos kaki dengan warna yang berbeda, salah mengancingkan baju, tak bisa menggenggam sendok dengan benar, dan bahkan ia semakin sulit mengenali orang-orang yang sering ditemuinya. Penyakit mengerikan bernama _Alzheimer_ itu sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti setiap ingatan Donghae.

Dan mau tak mau, hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjaga _Hyung_ nya. ia tak ingin melihat Donghae jauh darinya sedetikpun. Ia yang selalu memendam miris setiap kali melihat _Hyung_ nya kebingungan dan gelisah, namun harus bersikap setegar mungkin agar keadaannya tidak bertambah buruk. Kyuhyun hanya berharap dan terus berharap, ketakutannya tak akan pernah terjadi. Donghae tak akan pernah melupakan dirinya dan juga keluarganya.

Di suatu sore, kedua bersaudara itu sedang berdiri di halaman rumah mereka, mengantar kepergian sang _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bisnis. Nyonya Lee tampak tak rela meninggalkan anaknya selama hampir satu minggu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia memang harus melakukannya hanya untuk kebaikan Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu. Jaga _Hyung_ mu baik-baik, Kyu… _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sangat mengandalkanmu, sayang…" kata Nyonya Lee sebelum ia berjinjit untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun

"Aku mengerti, _Eomma_. Cepatlah kembali, kami akan menunggumu," sahut Kyuhyun

Nyonya Lee tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian beralih pada Donghae. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh sang putra sulung, kemudian mencium kening dan pipinya, "kau akan baik-baik saja selama kami pergi kan? Tolong berjanjilah untuk tidak membuat kami cemas, Hae."

" _Gwaenchana, Eomma_. Jangan khawatirkan aku dan kembalilah setelah urusan kalian selesai," jawab Donghae sembari membalas pelukan _Eomma_ nya.

Tuan Lee yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sisi sang istri pun bergerak untuk memeluk putranya. Ia mendekap Kyuhyun pertama kali, membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan pasti. Kemudian ia beralih pada Donghae. Didekapnya tubuh yang mungil itu erat. Seolah Tuan Lee takut Donghae akan menghilang jika pelukan itu terlepas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Appa_ …" bisik Donghae

"Ya, kau benar. Kau akan baik-baik saja, anakku…" balas Tuan Lee

Kini saat keberangkatan pun semakin dekat. Tuan Lee sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, menunggu sang istri yang tampak masih sibuk menyampaikan pesan-pesan kepada dua orang putranya. Terkadang Nyonya Lee merasa sikapnya memang terlalu berlebihan, baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun telah beranjak dewasa, namun tetap saja ia merasa cemas. Apalagi jika diingatnya salah seorang dari anak itu tengah mengidap penyakit yang parah.

Setelah mengecup mereka untuk terakhir kali, Nyonya Lee masuk ke dalam mobil, tepat di sisi suaminya yang duduk di kursi kemudi. "Sampai jumpa, sayang. _Eomma_ menyayangi kalian berdua!" seru wanita itu dari balik jendela. Ia ingin sekali meminta agar suaminya tidak buru-buru menjalankan mobil itu. Namun apa boleh buat, nyatanya roda kendaraan mereka telah bergerak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang…" bisik Tuan Lee sembari menatap dua orang putranya yang melambai-lambai melalui kaca spion. "Kau percaya pada Kyuhyun kan? Dia pasti bisa menjaga Donghae."

"Ya… kau benar, _yeobo_ …" bisik Nyonya Lee sembari memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir perasaan takutnya yang mulai tak menentu.

…

Di malam hari, rumah menjadi lebih sepi. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk di dapur, menghangatkan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh _Eomma_ nya. Sesekali ia melongokkan kepala untuk melihat keadaan Donghae yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dilihatnya sang _Hyung_ masih berada dalam posisinya, menonton televisi yang memutar acara anak-anak. Sesekali ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil Donghae, membuatnya ikut tersenyum senang.

"Mari makan, _Hyung_ …" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membawa nampan yang penuh terisi makanan

" _Ne_ , Kyuhyun- _ie_ …" jawab Donghae

"Makanlah yang banyak. _Eomma_ memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Lihat, ada banyak sayur-sayuran di sini," kata Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan lauk di atas nasi untuk Donghae. Ia kemudian meraih sumpit dan membantu Donghae untuk memegangnya. "Makanlah, _Hyung_ …"

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Ia lantas menggerakkan sumpit di tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengambil nasi yang berada di mangkoknya. Namun kemudian, Donghae tampak bingung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja sumpit tersebut. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengambil apapun yang berada di mangkoknya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hingga yang terjadi hanyalah makanan Donghae mulai tercecer kemana-mana.

"Akan kubantu, _Hyung_ …" kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Donghae. Ia ambil sumpit itu, kemudian diletakkannya begitu saja. "Buka mulutmu…"

Donghae hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia memakan apapun yang disuapkan sang _dongsaeng_ padanya. Sementara Kyuhyun tak peduli pada rasa laparnya, bahkan ia lupa makanannya sendiri yang mulai mendingin.

Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun berpindah ke kamar Donghae untuk belajar. Ia menenteng meja belajar kecilnya yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Saat ia masuk ke dalam, dilihatnya sang _Hyung_ tengah duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada ranjang. Ada sebuah kertas yang tengah di genggam Donghae. Kyuhyun berpikir _Hyung_ nya tengah membuat origami seperti biasa, namun nyatanya Donghae hanya meremas-remas kertas tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat origami? Bukankah jumlahnya masih kurang banyak?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari duduk di hadapan Donghae.

Sepasang mata coklat itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, "Kyu…" panggil Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik sang _dongsaeng_ lebih dekat dengannya. "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" bisik Donghae berulang-ulang.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh mungil yang mendekapnya itu tengah gemetar dan suara-suara isakan tertahan yang memasuki gendang telinganya membuat ia yakin Donghae tengah menangis. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Ia merasakan perih yang begitu menyengat di sana. Seolah setiap tetes air mata Donghae yang terjatuh di bahunya memberikan hujaman tak terlihat yang menembus jantungnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf…?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari membalas pelukan sang _Hyung_.

"Aku tak berguna…" jawab Donghae lirih, "aku tak berguna… aku lupa segalanya… aku bodoh… aku sangat bodoh…"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat. Tak kuasa mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Donghae. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau seperti itu, _Hyung_. Kau sangat berharga. Kau adalah _Hyung_ terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Jangan berbohong!" Donghae tiba-tiba saja membentak. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaganya, "kau pasti malu memliki _Hyung_ sepertiku! Aku tak berguna! Aku bahkan membuatmu selalu melindungiku, membuatmu kerepotan karena aku! Katakan kau benci padaku, Lee Kyuhyun!"

"… _kebanyakan penderita Alzheimer bisa saja mengalami perubahan kepribadian…"_

Kyuhyun teringat kalimat yang pernah diucapkan dokter Park Jungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menyaksikan saat Donghae menangis semakin keras, tangannya meraih apapun yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian dilemparkan ke sembarang arah. Kyuhyun dengan cepat melakukan tindakan. Ia meraih kedua tangan Donghae, menguncinya dalam genggaman kuatnya untuk mencegah ia melempar sesuatu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau membenciku… kau akan menjauh dariku! Kau tak akan mau memiliki _Hyung_ sepertiku…" racau Donghae di sela tangisannya.

"Itu tidak benar, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membujuk. Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat, meskipun sang _Hyung_ memberontak di sana, "aku tak akan pernah membencimu apapun yang terjadi. Biarpun kau lupa padaku, aku tidak akan peduli. Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku, asalkan aku bisa melindungi dan menjagamu, itu sudah cukup…" ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai terdengar gemetar.

"Pembohong! Kau pembohong! Apa kau buta, huh?! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana kondisiku sangat mengerikan!" teraik Donghae

Kyuhyun merasakan Donghae memukuli bagian dadanya dengan cukup keras. Ia tahan kedua tangan itu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tak berbohong, _Hyung_. Aku juga tidak buta! Aku serius dengan semua ucapanku!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia merasa begitu perih dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan Donghae, hingga tanpa disadarinya ia telah menangis.

Gerakan Donghae untuk terlepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun mulai terhenti. Ia menyerah di sana, membiarkan kehangatan tubuh itu melingkupi dirinya. Dirasakannya sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun yang mengusap punggung dan rambutnya berulang-ulang.

"Lalu apa… apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kyu…?" tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya di antara helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae. Ia benci saat melihat dirinya cengeng di mata sang _Hyung_ , namun apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah berada di ambang batasnya, "kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, _Hyung_. Aku mohon… jangan merasa buruk karena justru akulah yang melindungi dan menjagamu. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan tulus, karena aku sayang padamu, _Hyung_. Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku, cukup berbahagialah. Melihatmu tersenyum adalah caramu untuk menjaga dan melindungiku…"

"Aku begitu lelah… aku lelah melihat kalian sedih karena diriku. Aku tak bisa membuat kalian terus seperti ini…" ungkap Donghae dengan pilu, ia mencengkeram kuat kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun di bagian punggungnya.

"Jangan takut, _Hyung_ … kami semua akan tetap berada di sisimu. Tak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu. Aku janji…" bisik Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam suaranya. Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukan mereka, ia menghapus air mata di wajah Donghae dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "kalau begitu, ayo kita buat banyak origami lagi, _Hyung_. Kita harus membuatnya hingga seribu ekor kan? Dan kita bisa mengucapkan permohonan setelah itu!"

Dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya, ia usap air matanya dan memandang pasti ke arah Kyuhyun, "iya…", jawabnya singkat.

Hingga beberapa jam setelahnya, kamar itu telah berubah menjadi lautan origami. Ratusan bangau kertas terserak di lantai, beberapa diantaranya berjejer di atas meja. Kyuhyun, ia yang nyatanya melupakan niatnya datang ke kamar itu untuk belajar, dengan telaten melipat satu per satu kertas warna-warni yang tersisa. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada bahunya.

"Mimpilah yang indah, Donghae _Hyung_ … dan tetaplah mengingatku saat kau bangun nanti…" sepenggal kalimat yang senantiasa diucapkan Kyuhyun untuk _Hyung_ nya. Sebuah harapan terbersit di sana, harapan yang tak akan pernah terkikis oleh waktu.

…

Mengukir kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Itulah yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia tak mau menyesal jika saja ingatan Donghae semakin menipis suatu saat nanti. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang menceritakan pada _Hyung_ nya, menuturkan setiap cerita tentang mereka, semua moment yang kini telah diabadikan Kyuhyun dalam jepretan kameranya. Ia mengambil gambar Donghae yang tengah tersenyum riang di sana, bermain-main dengan anak-anak yang ditemuinya di taman.

"Kyu, kau tak ingin bermain?" tanya Donghae sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Aku duduk saja dan melihatmu, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan yang lembut

Donghae tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jangan bilang kau sedang mengerjakan matematika di tempat seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengerling buku bergaris-garis yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya. Nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti buku pelajaran, "tidak, aku hanya sedang menulis sesuatu, _Hyung_."

"Eoh?" Donghae tampak mengernyit. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk bersila di hadapannya, "kau sedang apa, Kyu?"

"Aku membuat lagu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambut ikalnya

" _Jinja_? Kau membuat lagu? Bisakah kau nyanyikan untukku?" pinta Donghae

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, "itu belum jadi, _Hyung_. Kau harus menunggu jika ingin mendengarkannya."

" _Aissh_ … aku sangat penasaran, Kyuhyun- _ie_ ," sahut Donghae sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya _Hyung_ bermain lagi. Aku akan menunggu di sini hingga kau selesai,"

Menjelang petang, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini keduanya tengah berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae, sementara sang _Hyung_ sendiri tengah mengoceh di sisinya. Menceritakan setiap film yang pernah ia tonton kepada Kyuhyun, namun dengan alur yang salah karena Donghae tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , bukankah kertas kita untuk membuat origami sudah habis? Berapa lagi yang harus kita buat?" tanya Donghae

"Kita membutuhkan tiga ratus tujuh puluh lima lagi, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun

"Sebanyak itukah? Ternyata membuat seribu origami memang tidak semudah yang kubayangkan," ucap Donghae sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan segera menyelesaikannya, _Hyung_ …"

Donghae tersenyum setelahnya, kemudian ia menyeret adiknya menuju ke sebuh toko alat tulis. Mereka memilih kertas yang akan digunakan untuk membuat origami. Donghae lebih menyukai kertas yang berwarna krem sekarang. Kertas bernuansa lembut dan dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga kecil yang tergambar samar.

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Kyuhyun mendadak harus dikejutkan ketika ia melihat hidung Donghae telah mengeluarkan darah. Cairan berwarna merah gelap itu mengalir deras, bahkan hingga menetes ke baju yang dipakai oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun terlihat panik, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dengan hati-hati, dibimbingnya sang _Hyung_ untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian ia berlari untuk mengambil sebuah baskom yang berisi air hangat dan selembar handuk.

"Mendongaklah, _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun sambil membantu Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mencelupkan kain handuk itu ke dalam air, memerasnya sedikit, sebelum mengusapkan lembut ke hidung Donghae.

"Aku tak apa…" Donghae mencoba berucap untuk menenangkan sang _dongsaeng._

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Nyatanya ia mengetahui Donghae tengah berusaha untuk berbohong. Ia bisa melihat rona wajah _Hyung_ nya semakin memucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir perlahan dari pelipis Donghae. Sementara darah yang telah berusaha dibersihkannya itu semakin banyak, bahkan kini air yang berada di dalam baskom telah berwarna kemerahan.

"Sakitkah? Katakan sesuatu jika itu sakit, _Hyung_ ," pinta Kyuhyun

"Sungguh aku tak apa," Donghae berucap lirih, ia tersenyum di antara kernyitan yang mulai muncul di wajahnya, "tetaplah… tetaplah di sini… Kyu…"

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tolong katakan padaku, bagian mana yang terasa sakit, _Hyung_. Jangan menahannya," Kyuhyun berkata seolah ia memohon

Donghae tak menjawab setelahnya, ia memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. Deru nafasnya mulai terdengar berat dan tak teratur, "dingin…" hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia segera memeluk tubuh kecil yang ringkih itu seerat yang ia bisa. Diusapnya punggung dan rambut Donghae bergantian. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, _Hyung_ ,"

Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun di sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja. Ia tak mampu bernapas dengan baik dan memilih untuk terkulai di dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Ia bisa mendengar sang _dongsaeng_ berseru, memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Namun rasa lelah yang dirasakan Donghae tak mampu dilawannya. Pada akhirnya kedua bola mata itu mengatup. Terpejam dengan sempurna.

" _Hyung!_ Donghae _Hyung!"_

Kyuhyun berteriak panik. Ia berusaha untuk mengguncangkan tubuh _Hyung_ nya, namun Donghae tetap tak bereaksi. Jantung Kuyuhyun mulai berpacu cepat akibat rasa takut, namun ia harus tetap tenang jika ingin menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae. Ia menggendong _Hyung_ nya dengan mudah dan berlari untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" _Kumohon… jangan sekarang, Tuhan… jangan sekarang_ …" Kyuhyun memohon dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 _"kau siapa…? Aku tidak mengenalmu…"_

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Lagi-lagi saya nulis cerita gaje XD… terlalu cheesy kah ff nya? nggak tahu kenapa saya kok seneng banget nyiksa abang saya, Mas Donghae, di setiap ff saya. Sekali lagi saya kasih tahu cerita ini adalah twoshot. Jadi, chapter yang akan saya update berikutnya akan menjadi chapter yang terakhir. Hihihihi…_**

 ** _Oh iya, adakah reader yang mau mengusulkan lagu apa yang akan diciptakan Kyu oppa dalam ff ini?_**

 ** _**_** **Mind to RnR?****


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Donghae jatuh dalam kondisi koma. Aku rasa tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi bekerja dengan baik karena penyakit itu…"_

 _"Jangan bercanda Jungsoo Hyung! Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!"_

 _"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kondisi Hyung mu terus menurun. Bahkan otaknya telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan setiap organ di tubuhnya. Aku turut menyesal, tapi sepertinya kita tak mampu lagi untuk berbuat banyak…"_

 _…_

 _"Hyung_ , itu semua bohong, benarkan?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, ia terus memandangi sosok berwajah amat pucat yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. "Kau pasti akan bangun, kau hanya tertidur sebentar," lanjutnya dengan suara yang sudah terdengar bergetar.

Jemari Kyuhyun telah cukup terampil untuk membuat bangau-bangau kertas yang kini berderet rapi di meja nakas. Ia ingin sekali sang _Hyung_ bisa melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Bayangan sepasang mata coklat yang berkilat cerah itu tak lepas dari benaknya. Namun semua harapan itu seperti semakin memudar. Karena pada kenyataannya, Donghae masih tertidur dengan tenang walau sudah dua hari berlalu. Ia diam di sana, tak merespon sedikitpun segala yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, Kyuhyun bisa melihat tubuh _Hyung_ nya semakin mengurus. Kini wajah Donghae terlihat lebih tirus bagaikan tak berdaging. Ia ingat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya cairan bening dari infuse itu yang memasuki tubuh sang _Hyung._ Bahkan kulit di sekitar matanya tampak menghitam kontras dengan rona wajahnya yang begitu pucat, seolah memperjelas separah apa kondisi _Hyung_ nya.

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan tiba nanti sore. Sekali lagi aku pasti sudah membuat mereka kecewa karena tak mampu menjagamu," Kyuhyun tertawa sarkas. Ia meletakkan bangau kertasnya yang masih setengah jadi ke atas meja, kemudian menatap wajah sang _Hyung_ lekat-lekat. Kesepuluh jemarinya tampak erat menggenggam tangan kurus Donghae yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Hingga air mata tak mampu terbendung lagi. Cairan asin itu mengalir begitu saja, menetes pada punggung tangan Donghae yang kini tengah ditempelkan Kyuhyun ke dahinya. Pemuda itu terisak-isak, menahan perih yang menyeruak setiap kali terbayang olehnya wajah ceria sang _Hyung_ sebelum ia terbaring di ranjang pesakitan seperti sekarang.

"Kumohon jangan lupakan aku, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berbisik di tengah air matanya yang mengalir deras, "kau bilang ingin membuat seribu origami kan? Ayo kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Ayo kita membuat sebanyak yang kau mau…"

Hening. Tak ada suara yang mampu menjawab Kyuhyun selain detak jarum jam yang seolah mengejeknya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang telah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis, lantas menyunggingkan senyum pedih di bibrnya.

"Kau belum mengucapkan satupun permohonanmu, _Hyung_. Karena itu kumohon, cepatlah bangun…"

…

Menjelang sore, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee telah kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka. Tentu saja, mereka harus pulang jauh lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Sepasang suami istri itu kini tengah berdiri di luar kamar rawat Donghae, disambut oleh Kyuhyun yang bahkan terlihat bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya menunduk, siap mendengarkan jika sang _Appa_ ataupun _Eomma_ memarahinya.

Namun Nyonya Lee segera bergerak untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap punggung putra bungsunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak apa-apa… _Hyung_ mu pasti akan baik-baik saja," bisik wanita itu dengan lembut, hingga Kyuhyun memilih untuk menangis di bahunya.

" _Eomma_ , _mian_ …"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ini bukanlah kesalahanmu, sayang…" jawab Nyonya Lee, suaranya terdengar parau karena ia juga menangis tersedu di sana.

Tuan Lee hanya memandang kamar di balik pintu berbahan kaca itu. Samar ia bisa melihat sosok Donghae tengah terbaring tenang di atas pembaringannya. Pria itu tampak membuang napasnya dengan berat, tak sanggup membayangkan hari ini harus terjadi. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter Park, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan ibunya. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, sebelum beringsut untuk membukakan pintu. "Dia hanya bilang kondisi Hae _Hyung_ semakin menurun," jawabnya sembari berjalan masuk diikuti oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Hae, anakku…" Nyonya Lee segera menghambur ke sisi ranjang. Ia mengecup wajah Donghae yang bahkan tak mampu menyambut kedatangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya, tak menghiraukan isakan pedih sang ibu. "Sayang, _Appa, Eomma,_ dan _dongsaeng_ mu semuanya ada di sini, apa kau tidak ingin bangun?"

Tuan Lee juga ikut bergabung di sisi istrinya. Pria yang semula tampak tegar itu kini mulai menampakkan gurat kesedihan. Ia menunduk dan mengecupi surai _brunette_ sang sulung, sembari membisikkan kalimat-kalimat memohon agar putranya segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia membuang wajahnya, berusaha menatap ke arah lain asalkan bukan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menangis pilu.

Setelah memastikan ada yang menjaga sang _Hyung_ di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun mengambil sedikit waktunya untuk menarik napas. Ia baru menyadari tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah, mungkin efek karena ia hampir tak tidur ataupun mengonsumsi makanan selama hampir dua hari. Kini ia tengah berjalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit. Satu tangannya membawa sebuah _cup_ kopi, sementara tangan yang lain membawa buku.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah bangku kayu yang panjang. Matanya mendongak menatap langit yang gelap. Beberapa titik kecil bercahaya terlihat di sana. Angin yang terasa rapuh berhembus membelai wajahnya, ikut menerbangkan aroma daun-daun kering.

"Sudah penghujung musim gugur," ia bergumam, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum yang mampu sedikit mencerahkan wajah muramnya.

Ia membuka buku yang dibawanya, menampakkan sebuah kertas partitur yang masih tampak kosong. Diraihnya pena yang terselip di kulit buku tersebut dan mulai menggoreskan tintanya mengisi baris-baris dengan notasi musik yang ia inginkan.

 ** _Otjangeul yeoreo boasseo_**

 ** _Myeot beoli nune ttuieosseo_**

 ** _Jogeum ireun geot gatjiman ibeosseo_**

 ** _Geoul ap nae moseubeun geuttae geu moseub_**

Kyuhyun bergumam, menyanyikan satu per satu melodi sebuah lagu yang terlantun di tengah dinginnya malam. Suaranya terdengar sumbang, karena ia kembali menangis di sana. Tetesan air mata itu mulai terjatuh ke atas kertas partitur yang dipegang Kyuhyun, membuat tinta yang baru digoreskannya menjadi luntur.

…

 _"Hyungie… Hyungie…"_

 _"Ssh… gwaenchana, Hyung akan berada di sini, Kyu…"_

 _Kyuhyun kecil mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap sang Hyung yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Bocah yang tengah demam itu semakin mendekat ke arah Donghae, seolah tengah mencari kehangatan dari tubuh yang sebenarnya sama mungilnya dengan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Apa kau tak merasa panas?" tanya Donghae_

 _"Anni, Kyunnie sangat dingin, Hyungie…" jawab Kyuhyun, "aku rindu Appa dan Eomma…" katanya mengadu, suaranya terdengar sumbang dan serak._

 _Perlahan Donghae mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang dongsaeng, "Appa dan Eomma akan pulang besok pagi. Karena itu, Kyunnie sebaiknya tidur sekarang. Appa dan Eomma akan marah jika mereka tahu Kyunnie sedang sakit."_

 _"Hyungie tidak tidur…?"_

 _"Aku sudah tidur tadi siang, jadi aku belum mengantuk,"_

 _"Jinja? Bukankah seharian Hyung menjaga Kyunnie? Hyung memasak bubur untuk Kyunnie, menemani Kyunnie menonton 'Power Rangers', dan juga membersihkan rumah. Aku tidak melihat Hyung tidur siang…"_

 _Donghae tergagap sejenak, namun segera ia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum, "aku ikut tidur saat Kyunnie sedang tidur siang," katanya berbohong. Karena memang ia sama sekali tidak beristirahat sejak di pagi hari ia mendapati adiknya demam hingga sekarang. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan Hyung. Cha, Hyung akan bernyanyi agar kau bermimpi indah…"_

 _"Kyunnie nggak mau," tolak Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "suara Hyung tak enak!"_

 _"Eh? Suaraku tak enak, ya? Kalau begitu… Kyunnie mau aku bagaimana…?"_

 _"Hyung sebaiknya memeluk aku saja…"_

.

"Sekarang aku justru merindukan suaramu yang tak enak itu, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri. Ia tengah sibuk mengelap tubuh Donghae. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mengusapkan handuk hangat di tangannya ke kulit wajah sang _Hyung_ yang tampak semakin pias. "Dulu aku sering sakit. Sedikit saja terkena udara dingin, aku akan langsung flu. Dan kalau sudah begitu… _Hyung_ adalah orang yang selalu menjagaku…"

Suasana tetap hening. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia terus membersihkan tubuh _Hyung_ nya dengan telaten. Ia membenahi rambut _brunette_ nya, menyisirnya agar tetap rapi. Kemudian Kyuhyun juga menata piyama yang dipakai oleh Donghae.

" _Hyung,_ aku tahu kau tidak tidur siang saat itu. Kau menjagaku dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak memejamkan matamu. Pantas saja setelah aku sembuh, aku melihat matamu menjadi hitam seperti panda," canda Kyuhyun. Ia menyimpan lap yang baru saja digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh _Hyung_ nya kembali ke dalam baskom yang terletak di meja nakas.

Ia kemudian beralih membuka tirai jendela, sehingga ruangan putih itu mulai tersinari matahari pagi. Sorotnya merembes menghangatkan seluruh isi di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap bola jingga yang mulai mengangkasa ke langit. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding, pukul setengah tujuh. Biasanya ia sudah berangkat ke sekolah bersama sang _Hyung_.

"Aku tidak membuka jendelanya. Udara semakin dingin karena ini sudah di akhir musim gugur," celoteh Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih ceria, "ah, apakah _Hyung_ ingin bangau kertasnya digantung di sini? Aku rasa akan bagus jika kau bangun nanti dan melihat rangkaian origami di jendela. Benarkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia melihat ibunya sedang berdiri di sana. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Kyuhyun. Nyonya Lee tampak membawa sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya. Ia melangkah masuk, kemudian meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas meja untuk membuat suasana ruangan menjadi lebih segar.

"Kau belum berangkat juga, Kyu? Ini sudah siang, nanti kau bisa terlambat,"

" _Ne, Eomma_. Aku hanya ingin mampir untuk mengucapkan salam pada Hae _Hyung_ ,"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum, lantas ia membantu Kyuhyun merapikan dasi yang menggantung asal-asalan di kerah kemeja seragamnya, " _Eomma_ sudah ada di sini. Sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia lantas beralih untuk mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di kursi. "Kabari aku jika ada perkembangan dari Donghae _Hyung, Eomma_ …"

"Tentu saja, sayang,"

.

"Sedang belajar, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tengah berdiri di depannya. "Yesung _sunbae_?"

Yesung tampak memasang seulas senyum simpati. Ia menggeser kursi tepat di seberang Kyuhyun duduk, lantas menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. "Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada _Hyung_ mu. Kami semua, teman-temannya merasa sangat sedih. Tak ada yang menyangka Donghae menderita penyakit seberat itu, Kyu."

"Sebenarnya dia sudah terkena _Alzheimer_ sejak setahun yang lalu, _sunbae_. Tapi kemudian kondisinya semakin parah dan dua hari yang lalu ia jatuh koma," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit. Dia selalu saja ceria dan bersemangat," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, " _Hyung_ , soal lagu yang akan kunyanyikan di acara kelulusan nanti… aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik tas ranselnya, kemudian diletakkan tepat dihadapan sang _sunbae_.

"Benarkah? Biar kulihat…"

Kedua mata sipit Yesung menelusuri setiap tulisan yang ada di dalam buku itu. Ia membaca kata-kata yang berada di sana, mencoba untuk meresapi apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat membuatnya. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum, terutama saat ia menemukan jejak-jejak basah yang tercetak di beberapa bagian partitur tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya sambil menangis? Sesedih inikah lagu untuk acara kelulusan?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

"Maaf, _sunbae_. Aku tak sempat menggantinya. Lagu itu kuselesaikan saat Hae _Hyung_ sudah jatuh dalam kondisi koma, hingga tanpa sadar aku menangis saat menulisnya," Kyuhyun berujar dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagu yang mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan komposernya tentu akan menjadi lagu yang hebat. Lalu, apa judulnya?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, " _Late Autumn_ – Penghujung Musim Gugur _–"_

…

Ketika kembali ke rumah sakit di sore harinya, Kyuhyun baru menyadari _Hyung_ nya tengah dikunjungi oleh beberapa teman dekatnya di sekolah. Ia melihat Sungmin di sana, Eunhyuk, dan seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan yang dikenalnya sebagai Siwon. Mereka tampak mengobrol akrab dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang tengah menjaga Donghae.

"Ujian akhir sudah dekat, kami berharap Hae akan sembuh dan mengikuti ujian bersama-sama," ucap Sungmin, ia mengerling ke arah Donghae yang nyatanya tetap berada dalam tidurnya.

"Ah, Hae juga memiliki janji untuk menontonku menari di acara kelulusan nanti, _Eomma_. Karena itu dia harus bangun dan menepati janjinya," kali ini Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Benar. Semoga saja begitu. _Uri_ Hae pasti akan bangun karena ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat sebaik kalian," jawab Nyonya Lee sembari menghapus air mata harunya. Tuan Lee memeluk bahu sang istri untuk menguatkan.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tampak tersenyum. Ia menatap _Hyung_ nya yang masih tertidur. _Kau lihat, Hyung_ , katanya dalam hati _, mereka semua menunggumu untuk bangun. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ada begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu, jangan sampai kau membuat kami semua bersedih._

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ ,"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Siwon telah berdiri di sana.

" _Ne, sunbae?"_

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan,"

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kursi kayu yang berada di taman rumah sakit. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun hanya menunggu, sembari menatap kopi panas di dalam _cup_ yang tengah digenggamnya. Sementara Siwon tampaknya juga tak segera membuka mulutnya, ia hanya menatap daun-daun _maple_ kering yang mulai berguguran.

"Kau tahu sejak kapan _Hyung_ mu menyukai origami?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya, "aku tidak tahu tepatnya. Tapi… beberapa belakangan ia mulai suka membuatnya," ia kemudian tertawa kecil, "ia mempercayai mitos bahwa jika kita berhasil membuat seribu bangau kertas, maka harapan kita akan terkabul…"

"Memang benar," sahut Siwon, "Donghae langsung tertarik ketika ia melihatku membuat bangau kertas. Mendadak ia meminta agar aku mengajarinya."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi," Siwon menggantung ucapannya. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik putih transparan yang penuh terisi oleh kumpulan bangau-bangau kertas dari dalamnya, "ini adalah origami yang ia hasilkan saat ia baru pertama kali belajar. Lihat, bukankah bentuknya masih terlihat jelek? Kau berpikir kenapa aku menyimpan benda seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon pun tersenyum, lantas ia menyodorkan kumpulan bangau kertas itu ke arah _dongsaeng_ sahabat dekatnya.

"Ambillah salah satu, dan buka lipatan kertas itu. Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menyimpannya,"

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _"Siwonie, apa ini sudah bagus?"_

 _"Yah, bentuknya jelas lebih baik daripada yang kemarin. Kau memang mempelajarinya dengan cepat, Hae!"_

 _Donghae tertawa, lantas ia mengambil satu kertas lagi. Ia meraih pena yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atas kertas tersebut._

 _"Kenapa kau selalu menulisinya? Bukankah jika dilipat tulisan itu tak akan kelihatan?"_

 _"Karena itulah, aku menyebut ini sebagai pesan rahasia," jawab Donghae_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Siwonie, aku akan rajin membuat origami setelah ini. Nanti jangan kau buang bangau-bangau kertas yang kubuat ya? Tolong kumpulkan dan jaga baik-baik. Suatu saat nanti, kau harus memberikan pesan rahasiaku ini untuk seseorang,"_

 _Siwon tampak mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "siapa?"_

 _"Kyuhyun, Lee Kyuhyun, dongsaengku. Tolong berikan untuknya suatu saat nanti, arra?"_

 _"Heh? Dia kan adikmu! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyerahkannya sendiri?"_

 _"Aisshh… kau terlalu banyak bertanya!" Donghae memukul pelan kepala Siwon menggunakan ujung pena yang dipegangnya, "nanti aku bisa lupa! Karena itu aku meminta tolong padamu, pabbo!"_

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

Kyuhyun meraih satu bangau kertas dari dalam kantongnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia menatap origami berwarna merah itu, sebelum kemudian membuka setiap lipatannya. Ia harus berhati-hati karena kertasnya yang sudah cukup rapuh dan mudah robek. Tak lama kemudian, bangau itu sudah kembali mejadi benda datar berbentuk persegi yang tampak lusuh.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie… dongsaengku yang paling manis. Apakah kau menyayangi Hyung sepertiku?_**

 _._

Mendadak bola mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Ia simpan kertas itu, kemudian kembali meraih satu origami lagi dan membuka lipatannya. Kembali ia melihat selarik tulisan rapi yang tersembunyi di balik kusutnya kertas tersebut.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, jika Hyung mulai melupakan cara untuk makan, cara untuk mengikat tali sepatu, ataupun menyeberang jalan, apakah kau akan marah? Aku takut kau membenciku karena aku akan terlihat begitu bodoh dan tak berguna._**

 _._

Air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir tanpa henti. Ia memeluk kertas itu begitu erat di dadanya. Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun penuh simpati. Lantas tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu yang tampak gemetar itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung. _Hyung_ mu selalu memberikan satu bangau kertas setiap hari. Ia mengatakan padaku untuk menyimpan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_ mu menulis surat di sana,"

"Dia bodoh! Kenapa harus menulis seperti ini…" isaknya dengan pilu.

.

Di malam hari, di saat kedua orang tuanya telah kembali ke rumah, menyisakan hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap tinggal di rumah sakit untuk merawat Donghae. Kali ini Kyuhyun tengah terduduk di kursinya, membaca setiap surat rahasia milik Donghae yang tersembunyi di balik origami-origami buatannya. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah sang _Hyung_ , sembari memasang sebuah senyuman.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, aku tak tahu kenapa semakin sulit mengingat sesuatu… aku bingung saat Sungmin memintaku untuk mengambilkan bukunya yang berwarna merah. Aku mengambil sembarang buku untuknya, tapi ia mengatakan sepertinya aku tengah mengantuk, karena buku yang kuberikan berwarna hijau._**

 _._

Kyuhyun memasang sebuah senyum miris. Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas itu ke atas meja dan meraih origami yang lain.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, kau selalu menjagaku, kau selalu melindungiku… lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia._**

 ** _._**

 ****" _Pabbo_ , kenapa _Hyung_ berpikir seperti itu, eoh?" Kyuhyun merutuk sembari memberikan tatapan kesal ke arah Donghae yang nyatanya tak mampu melihatnya, " _Hyung_ selalu menjaga dan melindungiku saat kita masih kecil!" Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan lebih mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke telinga Donghae, " _Hyung_ ingin sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia? Aku ingin kau cepat bangun dan biarkan aku mendengar suara jelekmu," bisiknya bercanda.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, saat kau bernyanyi, aku merasa tenang. Apa kau mau jadi penyanyi? Aku yakin orang-orang yang mendengar suaramu akan berpikiran sama denganku._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke luar negeri bersamamu. Kau mau pergi kemana? Kalau aku ingin ke Swiss._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, sepertinya aku mulai melupakan nama seonsaengnim yang mengajar di sekolah. Apa kau tahu nama seonsaengnim yang memiliki badan besar itu? Dia terlihat seperti teddy bear yang berwajah raccoon. XD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, bisakah kau mengatakan pada Eomma agar jangan menangis? Aku merasa sedih setiap kali ia menangis karena diriku._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, aku lupa kapan hari ulang tahun Appa… T_T . Aku tak akan tahu jika tidak melihat Eomma membuat kue tart pagi ini…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, apa makanan kesukaanmu? Apa warna favoritmu? Aku lupa semuanya…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie… aku begitu lelah… terlalu banyak yang kulupakan. Bagaimana jika aku melupakanmu, Appa, dan juga Eomma…?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie… maaf… maafkan aku…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun-ie, apapun yang terjadi, aku masih Hyung mu kan?_**

 ** _._**

 **** _"Pabbo_ …" Kyuhyun kembali berbisik. Ia memandang pedih ke arah sang _Hyung_. Ia menyimpan origami lain yang belum sempat dibukanya di atas meja, lantas mendekat untuk mengusap lembut rambut Donghae, "jangan takut, _Hyung_. Jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkanmu. Kau ingin pergi ke Swiss, ayo kita ke sana. Aku janji akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau. Dan kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, _Hyung_ …"

Kyuhyun beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Donghae. Ia meraih jemari-jemari berkulit pucat yang kian kurus itu, kemudian meletakkan di dekat wajahnya, "aku menyayangimu, Hae _Hyung_ … aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Detik berikutnya, semua terasa hening. Kyuhyun terpejam di sana, terlarut dalam doa yang terus dipanjatkannya sembari menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari, satu jemari yang tengah berada di depan wajahnya itu tampak bergerak-gerak. Ada sedikit gerakan di sana. Namun sangat samar.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lantas ia menatap wajah sang _Hyung_. Saat itulah disadarinya, dahi Donghae tampak mengernyit. Kelopak matanya mulai bergerak-gerak. Tetesan peluh membanjiri wajah yang pucat tersebut.

" _H-Hyung,_ kenapa?" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya, " _Hyung,_ Hae _Hyung_!"

Suara panggilan yang lembut itu terus dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Terutama ketika ia menyadari beberapa jemari tangannya mulai bergerak pelan. Apakah mungkin Donghae akan bangun? Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat, luapan perasaannya membuncah. Ia takut, namun juga senang karena Tuhan mendengar permohonannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mendengar suaraku? Bukalah matamu, _Hyung_ …"

Perlahan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka. Sepasang manik coklat yang tampak lelah dan sayu terlihat. Donghae… dia yang kini mulai menatap sekeliling. Seolah ia tengah berusaha mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya sekarang. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap diam, menahan semua perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Senyum dan tangis bahagianya, ia menahannya hanya untuk mendengar satu kata yang akan dilontarkan sang _Hyung_.

Hingga pandangan Donghae tertuju padanya. Kyuhyun tampak gemetar, entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa begitu takut. Cukup lama sang _Hyung_ hanya diam menatapnya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tetap menggenggam erat tangan Donghae di dadanya.

" _Hyung_ …" ia mencoba memanggil

Bibir kering dan pucat itu mulai membuka sedikit, "si… si…apa…?" bisiknya samar, masih menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. "K-kau siapa…? I-ini dimana…?"

" _Hyung_ , ini aku, Kyuhyun. Aku _dongsaeng_ mu!" Kyuhyun berucap. Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat karena takut sang _Hyung_ tak lagi mengingatnya.

"K-kyu… hyun….?" Donghae mengulang dengan bingung. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali, "aku tidak tahu… kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu…"

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merasa separuh nyawanya dicabut secara paksa. Ia melepaskan tangan Donghae yang berada dalam genggamannya.

…

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, keadaan ini pasti akan terjadi, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Akan tiba saat dimana Donghae tak akan mampu mengenali keluarganya sendiri…"

Ucapan Dokter Park Jungsoo terasa bagaikan sebuah pedang panas yang kini menghujam jantung pasangan suami istri itu. Nyonya Lee tampak terisak-isak sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata ' _anakku… anakku…'_ berulang-ulang diantara tangisannya.

"Apakah mungkin Donghae akan bisa mengingat kembali, Dokter?" tanya Tuan Park

"Kemungkinan itu kecil sekali. Sel-sel pengingat yang berada di otaknya telah rusak dan itu tidak mungkin lagi untuk dikembalikan. Donghae bisa terbangun dari komanya, itu sudah merupakan keajaiban, Tuan Lee. Setelah ini pun, dia tak hanya akan melupakan kalian semua, tapi juga ia akan kesulitan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya… tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan…" Dokter Park Jungsoo tampak menundukkan wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

Tuan Lee mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh istrinya erat, membiarkan wanita itu menangis di dadanya.

"Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita tidak membuat Donghae semakin bingung. Beritahukan padanya perlahan-lahan bahwa kalian adalah keluarganya dan jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat. Ia sangat membutuhkan perhatian kita…"

.

Donghae hanya menatap kosong ke arah tiga orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia duduk bersandar pada bantal, wajahnya tampak begitu bingung. Kedua orang tuanya mencoba untuk tersenyum hangat, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Donghae- _yah_ …" panggil Nyonya Lee pelan. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, kemudian mengecup dahi putra sulungnya, "sayang, ini _Eomma_ …"

" _E-Eomma…?"_ Donghae memiringkan kepalanya

Nyonya Lee mengangguk, "Dan itu adalah _Appa_ …" ia menunjuk ke arah sang ayah yang tersenyum, kemudian ia beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri di sisi suaminya, "sedangkan itu, dia _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu, Lee Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian ia memasang senyuman yang terlihat begitu pahit, "apa kabar, _Hyung_ …?" ucapnya.

"A-aku… aku tak bisa mengingat kalian…" Donghae berbisik lirih, ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Sssh… _Eomma_ tahu itu. Jangan takut, kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Kami tak apa-apa meskipun kau lupa, sayang. Itu lebih baik daripada kau meninggalkan kami…" Nyonya Lee memeluk tubuh putranya dengan erat.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menyentakkan tangan Nyonya Lee yang melingkari bahunya. Ia mulai beringsut menjauh, hingga punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang. Kedua bola mata coklat itu tampak bergerak-gerak liar seolah menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Donghae," sang _Eomma_ mulai memanggil lirih, ia hendak menyentuh wajah pias putranya.

" _Andwae!"_ Donghae berteriak dengan panik, "jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, serta Kyuhyun terperanjat melihatnya. Donghae menatap horror kea rah keluarganya sendiri, seolah mereka adalah orang-orang asing yang membuatnya ketakutan. Pemuda itu semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga kini ia terpojok di sudut ranjang dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram ujung selimut kuat-kuat, menjadikan benda itu sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya.

" _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, kemudian bergerak untuk mendekati Donghae

"Jangan kemari! Kau… kau ini siapa?!" jerit Donghae sekali lagi, ia meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas, kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun .

Sakit, tentu saja. Saat sudut buku yang tajam itu tak sengaja menggores pipinya, ia mendesis perih. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, kemudian membersihkan sedikit darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Ia tatap Donghae yang juga menatap dirinya, namun dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kakinya kembali melangkah ke sisi ranjang, kemudian duduk di sana dengan sangat perlahan, seolah ia tak ingin kembali membuat Donghae panik.

"Aku Lee Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_ mu, Hae _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berucap lembut

" _D-dongsaeng_ …? Aku… aku tidak tahu… aku tidak mengenalmu… kita tak pernah bertemu…" Donghae meracau, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba meja di samping ranjangnya, berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lempar.

Namun dengan gerakan cepat, tepat sebelum tangan Donghae menyentuh jam waker kecil yang terduduk di sana, Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh _Hyung_ nya. Donghae tersentak, kedua matanya membulat karena keterkejutan. Sementara Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di balik bahu kurus itu, ia terisak-isak di sana, tenggelam oleh rasa pedih yang begitu menyiksa, hingga ia berusaha menahan setiap gerakan Donghae agar sang _Hyung_ tetap berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Lepas… lepaskan aku…" Donghae memberontak.

"Tak masalah…" Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara yang gemetar, ia menarik napas beratnya dan kembali melanjutkan, "tak masalah meskipun kau tak mengenali kami, Donghae _Hyung_. Aku sangat senang karena kau bisa kembali bangun… aku… aku tak bisa lebih bersyukur daripada itu…"

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam dalam kebingungannya. Kini ia tak lagi memberontak, melainkan membiarkan Kyuhyun terus merengkuhnya dengan erat. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa kehangatan itu sangat familiar, ia tak tahu bagaimana, namun tubuh yang memeluknya tersebut mampu membuat ia merasa begitu tenang.

"Kau tetap _Hyung_ ku, kau tetap _Hyung_ ku yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini…" bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Donghae, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Sepasang mata Donghae tampak berkaca-kaca, perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lantas mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun, "a-apakah… aku orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu?" ia bertanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, kau begitu berharga, _Hyung_ … meskipun kau tak mengingatku, Appa, dan Eomma, aku tak akan pernah merasa sedih. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku. Biarkan aku menjaga dan melindungimu lebih lama lagi…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh kepastian.

Tak ada sahutan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae, karena nyatanya pemuda _brunette_ itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan keheranannya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, lantas ia kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti, _Hyung_ , sungguh… biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini hingga nanti…"

Sepasang suami istri yang melihat pemandangan mengharukan dari kedua putranya hanya bisa tersenyum di sela-sela air mata mereka. Nyonya Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan-ucapan putra bungsunya tersebut.

" _Uri_ Donghae tetaplah putra kita meskipun dia tak ingat dengan keluarganya sendiri," wanita itu mendongak ke arah suaminya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu benar," jawab Tuan Lee, "selamanya memang seperti itu."

 _…_

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah lelah mengunjungi sang _Hyung_ di rumah sakit. Ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya menemani Donghae, meskipun terkadang Donghae hanya diam mendengarnya berceloteh panjang lebar. Kyuhyun menyadari terkadang _Hyung_ nya masih bersikap seolah mereka tak pernah saling mengenal, namun ia tak peduli. Ia terus berusaha keras agar Donghae bisa menerimanya sebagai _dongsaeng_.

Seperti kali ini, Kyuhyun membawa sebuah album foto. Ia menunjukkan beberapa gambar koleksi mereka kepada Donghae. Pemuda _brunette_ itu tampak terkejut melihat begitu banyak foto dirinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kebanyakan mereka ber- _selca_ , dimana Donghae akan selalu tersenyum lebar, sementara Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar atau senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau suka sekali mengambil foto seperti ini, _Hyung_ ," tutur Kyuhyun

"Kau tak pernah tersenyum," ucap Donghae kemudian. Ia menelusurkan ujung jarinya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat dalam gambar, "lain kali kau tak boleh seperti itu. Kau lebih tampan jika kau tersenyum lebar…"

"Asal kau tahu, aku sering tersenyum lebar saat bersamamu, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian

Sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar setelahnya, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut kala melihat Donghae yang tengah berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang sang _Hyung_ yang nyatanya tertuju pada sebuah foto di dalam album itu. wajah Kyuhyun mendadak merah karena rasa malu, ia melihat gambar dirinya sendiri yang tengah tertidur di atas meja dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, sementara beberapa bangau kertas mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau memaksaku membuat origami hingga tengah malam, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Origami? Maksudmu benda yang berbentuk burung ini?" tanya Donghae sembari menunjuk salah satu gambar bangau kertas yang ikut terpotret bersama wajah tidur Kyuhyun.

" _Ne_ , kau suka sekali membuatnya. Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum bangau kertas itu berjumlah seribu ekor."

"Seribu? _Wae?"_

"Karena kau percaya jika kita bisa membuat seribu origami, setiap harapan yang kita ucapkan akan terkabul, _Hyung,"_

Donghae tampak mengernyit, seolah ia sedang menggali memori itu di dalam ingatannya yang telah usang, kemudian ia tersenyum, " _jinja_? Lalu… apakau aku sudah pernah membuat permohonan?"

"Belum. Karena bangau kertas itu belum berjumlah seribu,"

"Kalau begitu… maukah kau membuatnya lagi, Kyu? Maukah kau menyelesaikannya?"

Kyuhyun tampak tercenung sejenak. Ia melihat kedua mata Donghae yang mulai berbinar cerah, membuatnya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, "tentu saja, _Hyung_!"

Ia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas berwarna krem dari dalam tasnya. Kertas yang terakhir kali dibeli Donghae sebelum ia jatuh dalam kondisi koma. Kyuhyun mengambil selembar, kemudian ia mulai melipat-lipatnya dengan teliti, seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh Donghae.

" _Cha_ , jadilah bangau kertas yang ke delapan ratus satu, _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun dengan riang.

Donghae menatap takjub bangau kertas berwarna krem yang duduk di telapak tangah Kyuhyun, ia menyentuh kepala mungil benda itu dengan ujung jemarinya, "aku ingin membuatnya. Ajari aku, Kyuyun- _ie_ …"

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun. ia meraih selembar kertas, lantas menggenggamkannya ke tangan Donghae, "Pertama, lipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian, _Hyung_. Buat hingga ujung atasnya menyentuh tepi bawah, setelah itu lipat juga dari kanan ke kiri!"

Donghae mulai mengikuti setiap instruksi yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ketika ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk melipat, Kyuhyun selalu mengajarinya dengan sangat sabar. Ia menggenggam jemari Donghae, lalu mengarahkan bagian mana yang harus dilipat. Hingga tak lama berselang, bangau milik Donghae pun selesai.

"Kau hebat, _Hyung_! Itu sangat bagus!"

" _Ne,_ kau benar…" Donghae tersenyum sambil memandangi bangau kertas di tangannya, "Kyuhyun- _ie_ , ayo kita buat lebih banyak lagi sampai berjumlah seribu!"

" _Arra_ , tapi apa _Hyung_ tidak merasa lelah?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun- _ie_ …"

Mereka berdua mulai membuat kembali bangau-bangau kertas tersebut. Tak menyadari di luar pintu kamar rawat Donghae, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee serta Dokter Park Jungsoo tengah menatap mereka dengan penuh perhatian. Nyonya Lee tampak berkaca-kaca seperti biasa, sementara sang suami memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

"Walaupun Donghae tak mengingat _uri_ Kyuhyun- _ie_ , tapi mereka tetap akrab satu sama lain," bisik Nyonya Lee sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Itu karena mereka tetap saudara, sayang, hati mereka berdua selalu terhubung," jawab sang suami.

Jungsoo tersenyum, "kondisi Donghae sudah cukup stabil. Dia tidak lagi menolak keluarganya meskipun ia tidak mengingat kalian. Ini adalah perkembangan yang bagus. Hanya saja, kami tidak bisa lagi berbuat banyak, Tuan dan Nyonya. Mohon maaf, tapi sekarang kita cukup berserah kepada Tuhan."

"Kami yakin _uri_ Hae akan baik-baik saja," Tuan Lee berkata dengan penuh ketegaran dalam nada suaranya, "lalu, apakah dia diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan dirawat di rumah, mungkin dia akan merasa lebih nyaman. Kalian bisa membawanya pulang besok pagi," jawab Jungsoo, ia kemudian mengerling jam tangannya sebelum kembali menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut, "masih ada pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan. Permisi," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

" _Khansahamnida,_ Park _uisa_ …" Tuan Lee membalas menundukkan kepala, diikuti oleh istrinya. Seperginya dokter muda tersebut, mereka segera masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Donghae.

" _Aigoo_ … apa yang sedang dilakukan putra-putraku ini, hm?" sapa Nyonya Lee, ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, setelah itu melakukan hal yang sama pada Donghae.

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , cepat sekali kalian pulang," kata Kyuhyun, ia mengusap dahinya dari _kiss mark_ yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Lee.

"Hari ini pekerjaan _Appa_ selesai lebih cepat, jadi kami bisa langsung kemari. Ah, ada kabar baik yang ingin _Appa_ sampaikan kepada kalian,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Mulai besok, Donghae akan meninggalkan rumah sakit, dia akan kembali ke rumah," jawab sang _Appa_ yang segera membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak senang.

" _Jinja?_ Donghae _Hyung_ sudah bisa pulang?!"

" _Ne_ , Kyuhyun- _ie_ …" Nyonya Lee mengangguk, kemudian ia mengusap kepala Donghae yang masih tampak bingung, "Hae, sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke rumah. Apa Hae ingat dengan tempat tinggal kita?"

" _Ani_ , _Eomma_ …" jawab Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Nyonya Lee tampak tersenyum miris, namun kemudian ia segera mengecup dahi Donghae, "tidak apa. Kita tinggal di sebuah rumah yang nyaman, Hae. Kau pasti senang saat pulang ke sana. Ikan-ikan piaraanmu di kolam pasti sudah sangat rindu padamu."

Donghae hanya memasang senyuman kecil. Ia melihat sang _Eomma, Appa,_ dan juga _dongsaeng_ nya. Kehangatan mereka membuat Donghae merasa begitu tenang. Ia memang tak bisa mengingat lagi, namun ia yakin dulu kehidupannya pasti sangat bahagia.

...

Keesokan harinya, Dokter Park Jungsoo dan beberapa orang perawat telah bersiap untuk mengantar kepulangan Donghae. Pemuda _brunette_ itu telah duduk di bangku belakang mobil sang _Appa_ , menunggu kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun yang masih membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Jungsoo.

"Jika dia mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas, atau merasakan sakit di kepalanya, tolong segera hubungi aku. Dan tolong bersabarlah saat menghadapinya. Akan ada suatu saat dimana Donghae tak akan bisa melakukan suatu hal yang paling mudah sekalipun. Jangan membuatnya terlalu tertekan, biarkan segalanya berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya," tutur Jungsoo.

"Kami pasti akan menjaganya, terima kasih Park _uisa_ ," jawab Tuan Lee sembari menjabat tangan Dokter muda itu dengan erat.

"Donghae- _yah_ , kau harus selalu bersemangat, _arra_? Jangan biarkan penyakit itu membuatmu merasa sedih, kau harus kembali menjadi Donghae yang ceria untuk _Appa, Eomma,_ dan _dongsaeng_ mu, _arra_?" Jungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Donghae yang hanya menunduk canggung dari balik kaca jendela mobil.

Setelah berpamitan, Tuan Lee segera duduk di kursi kemudi, diikuti oleh Nyonya Lee yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara Kyuhyun bersama dengan Donghae di bangku belakang. Tuan Lee menyalakan mesin, kemudian mobil mereka mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit. Kyuhyun membuka jendela di sampingnya untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungsoo dan beberapa orang perawat yang melepas mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Donghae tengah menunduk sambil memainkan ujung sweater yang tengah ia pakai.

"Aku… hanya sedikit gugup," jawab Donghae

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dulu selama diperjalanan, _Hyung_. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika sudah sampai," kata Kyuhyun dengan riang. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga lebih mendekat kepada Donghae, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menyandarkan kepala sang _Hyung_ ke bahunya.

Satu jam berselang, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Tuan Park keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian diikuti oleh istrinya. Mereka menunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tengah bertengkar kecil karena meributkan suatu hal. Kyuhyun khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh sang _Hyung_ yang masih lemah dan berniat untuk menggendongnya, namun Donghae menolak karena tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kau dulu sangat manja padaku, _Hyung_. Kau bahkan sering minta digendong padahal tubuhmu itu berat!" kata Kyuhyun setelah ia memenangkan perdebatan itu dan menggendong Donghae di punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku jika aku berat!" kata Donghae

" _Anni_ ," Kyuhyun menjawab, ia tampak tersenyum sedikit, "sekarang kau jauh lebih ringan. Bahkan terlalu ringan."

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum melihat betapa Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan _Hyung_ nya. Mereka pun berjalan ke lantai kedua, lalu membuka salah satu pintu kamar.

"Hae- _yah_ , ini kamarmu," kata sang _Eomma_

Kyuhyun menurunkan Donghae dengan sangat perlahan, hingga kakinya menjejak ke atas lantai yang dingin. Pemuda _brunette_ itu mulai memandang berkeliling. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan berdinding biru muda dengan hiasan _wall sticker_ berupa ikan-ikan kecil berwarna orange. Donghae melangkah mendekati meja belajar yang berada di sisi ranjangnya. Ia menyusurkan jemarinya di atas buku-buku pelajaran miliknya yang tersusun rapi.

Kemudian sepasang mata Donghae menemukan sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang terbingkai figura kayu. Ada dirinya di sana, berangkulan bersama tiga orang _namja_ yang lain. Kening Donghae tampak berkerut, ia tengah berusaha mengingat siapa orang-orang di dalam foto tersebut. Memorinya memburam, hingga wajah tiga _namja_ itu sangat asing untuknya.

"Mereka teman-teman akrabmu, _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun seolah ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Donghae, "ini Lee Sungmin," ia menunjuk gambar _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang berdiri di sisi paling kiri, "orang yang dijuluki sebagai _couple_ mu, Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan _gummy smile_ yang tengah merangkul pundak Donghae.

"Dan dia adalah Choi Siwon, pangeran sekolah kita," Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya ke gambar _namja_ gagah yang sangat tampan di sisi paling kanan, "kalian sudah berteman sejak duduk di bangku SD hingga sekarang."

" _Jinja…?_ " Donghae berbisik, "aku tak bisa mengingat mereka semua…"

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh _Hyung_ nya, "tidak apa. Mereka semua tetap menyayangimu, _Hyung._ Mereka selalu menunggumu untuk bangun ketika kau koma, mereka sangat merindukanmu."

.

"Donghae- _yah_ , _Eomma_ memasak makanan kesukaanmu," Nyonya Lee membantu Donghae untuk duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke meja makan.

" _Gomawo, Eomma_ …" jawab Donghae

Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia meraih sepasang sumpit dan menggenggamkannya ke tangan Donghae. Namun Donghae tampak bingung, ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya menggunakan benda itu. Nyonya Lee dengan sabar mengajari Donghae cara untuk mengambil makanan menggunakan sumpit.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang, kau tak perlu takut. _Eomma_ tak akan marah atau kecewa padamu," ucap Nyonya Lee sembari mengusap puncak kepala Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja dari kamarnya tak sengaja menyaksikan saat sang _Eomma_ membantu Donghae yang begitu kesulitan hanya untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap dengan sedih, sebelum kemudian berlalu ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Baru ketika Kyuhyun hendak mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ia mendengar bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kami dengar Donghae sudah kembali ke rumah?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?"

"Dia sudah sehat, kan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu segera membombardir Kyuhyun begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tiga orang _namja_ yang masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap berdiri di depannya, mereka terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir.

" _Sunbaedeul_ ," Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan itu, " _Hyung_ ku memang sudah kembali ke rumah, tapi dia…"

"Kenapa? Dia kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang terlihat tak sabar

"Dia telah melupakan kita semua…"

Nyatanya, meskipun sempat terbersit rasa tak percaya, mereka bertiga berakhir dengan mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun. Ketika Donghae dibawa ibunya ke ruang tengah untuk menemui teman-temannya, ia terlihat sedikit bingung. Dipandanginya wajah mereka satu per satu, seperti orang yang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, sahabat pertamamu, Hae…" Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dengan ceria, meskipun kedua matanya telah basah.

"A-apa kabar, Eunhyuk- _ssi_ , _m-mianhe,_ aku… aku tak ingat dengan kalian semua…" jawab Donghae sembari menjabat tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Bisa melihatmu kembali sudah cukup untuk membuat kami bahagia. Oh iya, aku Lee Sungmin. Sahabatmu yang begitu mencintai warna pink."

"Aku Choi Siwon. Kau sering sekali iri dengan wajah tampanku, Hae."

Donghae hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Ia membiarkan ketiga sahabatnya berceloteh dengan begitu semangat, menceritakan setiap kenangan yang telah dilupakannya. Sesekali Donghae ikut tertawa ketika ia mendengar beberapa hal konyol yang pernah mereka lakukan dahulu.

"Ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat, Hae. Apa kau akan mengikuti ujian?" tanya Sungmin

"A-aku… jika aku bisa pasti aku akan ikut," jawab Donghae

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk buku catatan dari dalam tas ranselnya, "kami sudah menyalin semua pelajaran yang kau lewatkan. Ada beberapa foto copy soal-soal ujian tahun lalu juga, kau bisa mempelajarinya."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Hae. _seongsaengnimdeul_ di sekolah sudah sangat mengerti sakit yang kaualami. Jika kau tidak bisa, tak akan ada yang menyeretmu untuk ikut ujian," sambung Siwon.

" _Anni_ ," Donghae meraih tumpukan buku itu, kemudian meletakkan di pangkuannya, "aku akan belajar. Aku akan mengikuti ujian itu dan lulus bersama kalian. Lagipula kalian sudah bersusah payah membuat catatan ini untukku, mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya?"

Mereka bertiga hanya mampu menatap takjub ke arah Donghae. Sejenak tak ada yang percaya seseorang yang bahkan melupakan wajah dan nama orang-orang terdekatnya masih mencoba untuk belajar demi ujian.

.

" _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Donghae. Seperti biasa, ia membawa serta meja belajar dan beberapa bukunya.

Kyuhyun menemukan sosok Donghae yang tengah duduk di atas lantai berkarpet, beberapa buku terserak di depannya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi, kemudian meletakkan meja belajar itu di depan _Hyung_ nya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat buku-buku itu nyatanya adalah buku pelajaran.

" _Hyung_ , kau sedang belajar?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, " _ne,_ Kyuhyun- _ie_. Teman-temanku bilang ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat, aku akan belajar untuk mengikuti ujian. Tapi…" Donghae mendesahkan napasnya berat, "aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Apa itu integral dan diferensial? Matriks? Limit fungsi? Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang…"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu, _Hyung_ …" kata Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan diri di seberang sang _Hyung_ , kemudian mulai membuka buku yang sejak tadi ditekuni oleh Donghae, "kita belajar dari awal. "

Sulit memang, nyatanya Donghae nyaris melupakan seluruh pelajaran yang pernah didapatnya selama bertahun-tahun duduk di bangku sekolah. Ia kesulitan mengerjakan soal perhitungan yang paling mendasar sekalipun. Namun Kyuhyun tahu sang _Hyung_ tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia bisa melihatnya, Donghae tetap berusaha keras untuk mengingat setiap ucapan Kyuhyun, meskipun terkadang _Hyung_ nya seperti menahan sakit.

"Kita istirahat dulu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Tidak, Kyu! Aku masih bisa!" sergah Donghae.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau pasti merasa lelah, Hae _Hyung_!"

"Aku… aku masih belum bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Sedikit lagi, Kyuhyun- _ie_ …"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat melihat _Hyung_ nya mati-matian mengingat pelajaran-pelajaran yang sulit tersebut. Donghae tampak memegangi kepalanya beberapa kali, ia merasakan pusing. Namun tangannya yang gemetar tetap berusaha untuk menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Meskipun Kyuhyun bisa melihat ujung pena itu tak sedikitpun menggores kertas putih di bawahnya.

"B-Bagaimana caranya menuliskan angka-angka ini, Kyuhyun- _ie_ …? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya!" ucap Donghae dengan wajah yang tampak memucat dan basah. Keringat dingin merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

" _Hyung_ , sudah…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan gemetar Donghae dengan lembut, "jangan paksakan dirimu. Kita belajar lagi besok, _arra_?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" Donghae berkeras.

"Kau sedang sakit, _Hyung_. Kau harus beristirahat, jangan seperti ini," Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membujuk.

Donghae lantas melemparkan pensil yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah. Tangannya mulai menyobeki kertas di bukunya dengan brutal. Ia menangis di sana, merasa kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan tak mampu mengingat dengan baik. Donghae terisak keras, tanpa henti setiap jemarinya mengoyak buku-buku itu.

"Astaga, Donghae _Hyung_ , hentikan!" jerit Kyuhyun panik. Ia melihat beberapa jemari Donghae telah berdarah karena terkena ujung kertas yang tajam. Dengan segera ia meraup tubuh lemah _Hyung_ nya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun!" Donghae berteriak frustasi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, kemudian menangis sekeras yang ia bisa.

" _Gwaenchana… gwaenchana… Hyung_ ," bisik Kyuhyun berulang-ulang. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae dengan lembut untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Ia merasa begitu sakit melihat sang _Hyung_ dalam kondisi seperti ini.

 _Tuhan… aku harus bagaimana…?_ Kyuhyun berucap dalam hatinya, di antara air mata yang juga mulai mengaliri wajahnya. _Aku akan menukarkan apapun yang kumiliki asalkan Hyung ku bisa sembuh… kumohon…_

 _…_

 **Satu bulan kemudian…**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , apa kau akan menungguku sampai ujian selesai?" tanya Donghae pada sang _dongsaeng_ yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _arra_? Jika ada soal yang kau tidak bisa, lewati saja! Kalau kau sudah merasa pusing dan tak enak badan, bilang pada _seonsaengnim._ Kau mengerti kan?" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius memperingatkan _Hyung_ nya.

" _Aissh_ … kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara, Kyuhyun- _ie_? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan perjuanganmu mengajari _Hyung_ mu yang _pabbo_ ini selama hampir satu bulan. _Cha_ , sekarang keluarlah karena _seonsaengnim_ akan segera datang!" Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyuhyun harus pergi.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu tak bergeming pada awalnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya. Donghae hanya memejamkan matanya, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut, untuk menenangkan sang _dongsaeng_ yang tengah diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Aku hanya duduk dan mengerjakan soal ujian, Kyuhyun- _ie_ , aku bukan tentara yang terjun ke medan perang. Kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Donghae

"Aku tak peduli… aku hanya… aku hanya ingin… Donghae _Hyung_ …"

"Ssshht…" Donghae merenggangkan pelukan itu, "aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau memang melihatku begitu menderita selama aku belajar. Kepalaku akan terasa sangat pusing saat banyak hal harus kuingat dan aku juga sampai mimisan, tapi kini aku tidak akan membuatmu cemas, Kyuhyun- _ie_. Aku berjanji…"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, "aku... maaf karena aku telah berlebihan, _Hyung_. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, aku yakin kau bisa! _Hwaiting!"_

" _Ne_ ," Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut ikal sang _dongsaeng_ , "aku akan mengingatnya. Semuanya…"

Hingga kemudian, Kyuhyun harus berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan memilih untuk menunggu di ruangan klub musik hingga ujian berakhir. Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan di luar kaca jendela yang menampakkan pohon-pohon tanpa daun yang ditutupi oleh putihnya salju.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya yang kemudian ia letakkan di ambang jendela. Sebuah origami bangau berwarna krem. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ Origami- _yah_ ," ia mulai bermonolog, jemarinya menelusuri sayap bangau kertas itu, " _Hyung_ ku sudah berjuang begitu keras demi ujian ini. Kau tahu, ia memiliki ingatan yang sangat terbatas, tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus belajar. Ia sering sakit kepala dan mimisan karena tak kuat dengan banyak hal yang harus diingatnya. Tapi ia tak ingin berhenti. Karena itu, origami- _yah_ , bisakah kau membantu _Hyung_ ku? Biarkan ia melalui ini dengan baik. Aku… aku memiliki hadiah untuknya di acara kelulusan nanti. Aku harap ia akan mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri monolognya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin dingin dari luar membelai wajahnya pelan.

.

Hari terakhir ujian sudah berada di depan mata. Sejauh ini Donghae bisa melalui segalanya dengan baik. Ia mengatakan dirinya mengingat semua yang diajarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah keajaiban, Donghae tak melupakan segala yang dipelajarinya.

Kali ini pun, Donghae tengah tersenyum saat mengerjakan soal matematika yang menjadi mata pelajaran terakhir yang diujikan. Ia menulis setiap jawaban dengan rapi di atas kertasnya, seolah ia tak pernah terjangkit penyakit yang bernama _Alzheimer._

 _"Jangan lupa, masukkan nilai batasnya di setiap x, Hyung. Lalu hitunglah dengan baik!"_

 _"Kau harus mencari nilai garis yang memotong kedua sumbu tersebut!"_

 _"Carilah dahulu nilai determinan matriks, kemudian kau bisa mencari inversnya!"_

Donghae tersenyum sekali lagi. Berpuluh-puluh soal berikutnya bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah.

.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ …"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang familiar itu memanggil dirinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan menemukan sosok Donghae yang tengah tersenyum. Sang _Hyung_ menarik sebuah kursi di hadapannya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Bagaimana ujian kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "aku bisa melakukannya, Kyuhyun- _ie_. Aku senang sekali!"

" _Jinja?_ Aku tahu kau memang hebat, _Hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah itu. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dilihatnya dunia yang tampak putih karena salju-salju yang turun. Suasana menjadi hening, hingga bunyi detak jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding perpustakaan itu terdengar keras.

"Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi," Donghae memecah kesunyian itu dengan suaranya, "aku tak percaya aku bisa melakukan ini, Kyuhyun- _ie_."

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, _Hyung_. Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku lulus nanti, apa kau akan memberiku hadiah?" tanya Donghae sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap sang _dongsaeng_.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, "katakan saja. Asalkan kau tidak meminta hal-hal yang aneh, _Hyung_. Seperti memintaku untuk mencarikan alien yang terjatuh ke bumi, misalnya. Atau mungkin mengajak untuk naik ufo," candanya.

" _Anni_ ," Donghae hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar candaan konyol Kyuhyun, "aku ingin kau membawaku ke Swiss. Tentu saja bukan dengan uang _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , melainkan dengan uangmu sendiri!"

"Swiss?" Kyuhyun mengulangi, sedikit terkejut karena Donghae masih mengingat Negara itu sebagai tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya, "Tapi untuk membawamu ke sana dengan uangku sendiri pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, _Hyung_. Aku masih sekolah dan aku juga tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah lulus nanti."

"Aku tak peduli, kau harus membawaku ke sana!" Donghae berkata dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan, "kau tahu, Kyu, aku ingin ke Swiss sejak lama!"

" _Arra, arra!_ Aku berjanji, tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku, _Hyung_! Kau harus menungguku hingga aku bisa membawamu ke Swiss!"

" _Ne, yaksokhalge,_ Kyuhyun-ie!"

…

"Donghae- _yah_ , _nae aegi_ … kau terlihat sangat tampan,"

Donghae menampakkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang sangat pucat. Ia membiarkan sang _Eomma_ menyisir rambut _brunette_ nya dengan hati-hati, kemudian juga membenahi stelan jas yang kini ia kenakan. Donghae menatap wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul melalui kaca rias di hadapannya. Ia sedikit meragukan ucapan sang _Eomma_ yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat tampan, kenyataannya, wajah yang dilihatnya di cermin itu tampak mengerikan. Donghae tampak begitu pias, kulit di sekitar matanya semakin gelap, pipinya mengurus, dan bibir tipisnya terlihat begitu kering.

"Aku seperti zombie, _Eomma_ …" ucap Donghae

" _Yak_ , tentu saja tidak, sayang, kau tetap terlihat sangat manis di mata _Eomma_ ," bantah Nyonya Lee, "kau bisa membuat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ begitu bangga padamu, Hae. Di tengah sakitmu, kau masih berprestasi dengan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. _Eomma_ merasa sangat senang memiliki putra sepertimu…"

Wanita itu menahan isakannya. Ia memeluk tubuh kurus Donghae dengan erat. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Cairan bening yang telah menggenangi matanya itu urung untuk ditumpahkan. _Ini belum saatnya_ , Donghae membatin, _aku harus bahagia di depan mereka. Aku tak boleh meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk_.

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak apa-apa," kata Donghae dengan lembut.

" _Ne_ , maaf karena _Eomma_ terlalu berlebihan, _ne?_ _Kajja_ , sekarang kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolahmu. Kyuhyun- _ie_ akan marah besar jika kita sampai melewatkan penampilannya di atas panggung!"

"Kau benar, _Eomma_. Kyuhyun- _ie_ bilang dia akan memberikan hadiah untukku!"

.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan selembar tissue. Ia terlihat tidak tenang, berkali-kali matanya manatap ke arah kursi-kursi yang telah berjajar rapi di depan panggung. Banyak orang yang mulai berdatangan kemudian duduk di sana. Tamu undangan pesta kelulusan yang jumlahnya hampir sama dengan penonton sebuah acara musik band terkenal itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat gugup.

" _Yak,_ tenangkanlah dirimu, Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," kata Yesung yang ternyata sedari tadi gerah memperhatikan sang _hobae_ yang tak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Aku tak bisa Yesung _sunbae_ , tidakkah tamu yang diundang ke sekolah kita terlalu banyak?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi penyanyi nanti," kata Yesung dengan nada santai. "Ah, _Hyung_ mu pasti akan datang kan? Dia akan sangat senang melihatmu tampil di atas panggung, Kyuhyun- _ah…"_

 _"Ne_ , dan itulah yang membuatku merasa lebih gugup lagi, _sunbae…"_ ucap Kyuhyun

" _Aigoo_ … tenanglah sedikit. Jangan sampai kau salah menyanyikan lagu buatanmu sendiri,"

Hingga tak berselang lama, Kyuhyun mendengar acara telah dimulai. Ia menunggu di ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk para siswa yang akan memeriahkan pesta tersebut. Satu per satu, temannya telah tampil di atas panggung, termasuk Yesung yang baru saja menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan disambut oleh tangis haru penonton dan para _seonsaeng_.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , sudah waktunya," salah seorang siswa yang bertugas menjadi panitia acara itu memanggil Kyuhyun.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras, berkali-kali ia menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia berpapasan dengan Yesung yang baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan solonya. Sang _sunbae_ tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun memberikannya dukungan. Sebuah senyum kecil tergurat di bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mulai melangkah dengan pasti menuju panggung.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera menyaksikan penampilan perdana dari siswa kelas 1-B yang akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk para _sunbae._ Marilah kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah, Lee Kyuhyun!" kata sang pembawa acara yang tak lain adalah seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil namun memiliki suara tenor.

Kyuhyun menatap ratusan tamu undangan yang saat ini bertepuk tangan begitu meriah. Ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya meremas _microphone_ yang ia pegang. Setelah para tamu kembali diam untuk menyaksikan penampilannya, alunan musik yang berasal dari petikan gitar mulai mengalun lembut.

Sesaat sebelum semua lampu dimatikan, menyisakan lampu sorot yang melingkupinya, ia telah menemukan sang _Hyung_ yang duduk di salah satu kursi bersama sang _Eomma._ Entah bagaimana, hanya dengan melihat senyuman yang terlukis di bibir Donghae, semua keraguan Kyuhyun lenyap. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai meresapi musik yang mengalun.

 _Lakukanlah, Lee Kyuhyun… ini yang ingin kau berikan untuk Hae Hyung_ , Kyuhyun berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum kemudian mengangkat _microphone_ itu di depan mulutnya.

 ** _Otjangeul yeoreo boasseo myeot beori nune ttuieosseo_**

 _(I opened the wardrobe, a few piece of clothes appeared in front of my eyes)_

 ** _Jogeum ireun geot gatjiman ibeosseo geoul_**

 _(Although it seemed a bit early, I wore it)_

 ** _Ap nae moseubeun geuttae geu moseup_**

 _(In front of the mirror, I looked as I was back then)_

 _._

 ** _Ssaneulhaeseo deo johasseo golmohheun haega jiryeohe_**

 _(it is good that the wheater is getting chilly, the sun is going to set in this area)_

 ** _Keopihyangi geu ttaero nal deryeoga_**

 _(The aroma of coffe brought me back to that time)_

 ** _Syowindou gyeouriseul barabodeon geu ttaero_**

 _(When I looked at the winter clothes through shop windows)_

 ****Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap dengan sendu. Ia mulai terlarut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri. Setiap melodi bisa disampaikannya dengan baik, hingga menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

 ** _Geurae neoyeosseo nal derigo naon geon nae_**

 _(Yes, it was you that brought me out)_

 ** _Jumeoni sok nae soneul kkok japdeon_**

 _(Who held tightly to my hands in my pockets)_

 ** _Geu hae neutgaeurui neo ijen eodireul geotni_**

 _(The you from late autumn that year, where are you walking now?)_

 ** _Neoui balsoriga geuriwo_**

 _(I miss the sound of your footsteps)_

 ** _._**

 ** _Barameul masyeoboasseo gaseumdo bogapahasseo_**

 _(I breathed In the cold air, my heart is also missing you)_

 ** _Hangyeol naajin gaseumeun jaechokhae_**

 _(My heart felt much better and urged me)_

 ** _Himdeun bami ogi jeone dora gajago_**

 _(to return before the arduous night comes)_

 _._

 ****Keyakinan itu semakin terdengar jelas dari lantunan suaranya yang merdu. Setiap rasa sedih dan kerinduan tersampaikan dengan jelas. Dan Kyuhyun tahu Donghae pasti mengerti makna di setiap melodi lagunya. Karena ia mampu melihat kedua mata sang _Hyung_ yang tengah menatapnya lekat tampak berkaca-kaca.

 ** _Geurae neoyeosseo gaereul gareuchyeoujun_**

 _(Yes, it was you who made me understand autumn)_

 ** _Galsaek geuriumi kkeuchi eommneun bam_**

 _(The brown longings through this endless night)_

 ** _Dagaol nae gyeoureul ije junbihaeya hae_**

 _(My impending winter, I should prepare for it now)_

 ** _Bami gilgo gin nae gyeoureul_**

 _(My winter with long nights)_

 ** _Niga neomu manheun nae gyeoureur_**

 _(My winter that has a lot of you)_

 ****Hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sempurna. Musik pun berdenting lirih, sebelum kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya. Suara tepuk tangan yang bergitu meriah menggema di ruangan tertutup itu. Ketika lampu kembali menyala, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seluruh tamu yang menyaksikannya tampak tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, memberikan rasa hormat dan ucapan terima kasih kepada semua orang. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, pandangannya hanya jatuh kepada satu sosok yang tengah tersenyum begitu lembut. Kyuhyun bisa mengerti sang _Hyung_ merasa bangga padanya. Hati Kyuhyun terasa hangat, sangat hangat hingga ia harus berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata bahagia itu meluncur dari sepasang manik hitamnya.

…

Di sore harinya, Kyuhyun tengah menemani sang _Hyung_ beristirahat di kamarnya. Seperti biasa, ia berceloteh, menuturkan sebuah cerita yang mungkin telah dilupakan oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa lelah, meskipun ia menyadari benar kondisi _Hyung_ nya tak menunjukkan perkembangan sedikitpun. Justru kini ia menyadari tubuh Donghae kian merapuh.

Ada banyak saat dimana ia merasa sang _Hyung_ sudah tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, kini setiap organ penting di dalam tubuh Donghae mulai melupakan bagaimana cara mereka untuk bekerja. Kesulitan bernapas, bingung bagaimana cara berjalan, sakit kepala, dan mimisan seperti sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa terjadi pada Donghae. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak tahan mendengar rintihan _Hyung_ nya ketika merasakan sakit. Jika saja bisa ia ingin penyakit itu berpindah pada tubuhnya saja, daripada ia harus melihat Donghae tersiksa.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat indah, Kyuhyun- _ie_ …"

Sebuah senyum mengembang sempurna di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang _Hyung_ yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Donghae sedikit mendongak, menampakkan sepasang mata yang tampak sayu dan lelah kepada sang _dongsaeng_.

" _Gomawo, Hyung…_ kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat suka," Donghae berkata pelan, suaranya terdengar lemah hingga nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan, "kau tahu? Aku merasa nyaman saat mendengarmu bernyanyi. Suaramu seperti musik pengantar tidur. Begitu lembut dan damai."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Ia bisa melihat tatapan mata sang _Hyung_ kini tertuju ke arah rangkaian origami yang menggantung di kusen jendelanya, seperti tirai. Sorot matahari senja yang menguning menyinari bangau-bangau kertas itu.

"Seribu bangau kertas kita sudah selesai. Apakah _Hyung_ akan membuat permohonan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeleng, kemudian bibir pucatnya melukiskan sebuah senyum lemah, "tidak sekarang. Bisakah malam ini kau mengantarku pergi ke suatu tempat, Kyuhyun- _ie_? Aku akan mengucapkan permohonan itu di sana."

"Dimana, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Donghae

Tak ada yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun setelahnya. Entah kenapa ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Donghae, seolah ia takut sang _Hyung_ akan menghilang. Dan tampaknya Donghae juga menyadari hal tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya,menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan sang _dongsaeng_. Setitik air mata jatuh dari manik coklat Donghae, mengaliri pipinya yang tirus.

"Kau tahu… aku banyak bersalah pada _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , dan juga padamu, Kyu. Aku selalu saja membuat kalian bersedih. Sangat tidak menyenangkan membuat orang lain menangis karena diriku…" ucap Donghae dengan suara bergetar.

 _"Aniyo_ … itu semua bukan salahmu, _Hyung_ , kami bersedih karena kami sangat menyayangimu!" sanggah Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang _dongsaeng_ dengan kedua mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca, "Kyuhyun- _ie_ , aku sudah meminta maaf pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , nanti kau harus menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon, _ne?_ "

" _Hyung_ bicara apa? Kenapa kau berkata seolah –"

"Dan padamu?" Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menghembuskan napasnya berat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi _Hyung_ yang baik. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu, karena justru kaulah yang menyembunyikanku di balik punggungmu. Aku… aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Kyuhyun- _ie_ … maaf karena aku melupakanmu… maaf karena aku tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang dirimu…"

Air mata itu meleleh begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Donghae. Rasa takut yang entah berasal darimana mulai merayapi hatinya, membuat dadanya nyaris sesak.

" _Hyung_ , _jebal_ , jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Jangan meminta maaf padaku, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku! Aku tidak suka!" Kyuhyun berkata di sela-sela isakannya.

"Kau jangan menangis, Kyuhyun- _ie_ ," ucap Donghae, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang lemah, kemudian menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari manik hitam Kyuhyun dengan jemari kurusnya, "aku akan sedih jika kau seperti ini. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dengan bahagia. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat jelek saat sedang menangis." Donghae terkekeh mendengar candaannya sendiri.

" _Kkajima_ … jangan pernah meninggalkanku, _Hyung…_ " Kyuhyun membalas dengan penuh permohonan di dalam nada suaranya.

" _Mianhe… jeongmal mianhe nae dongsaeng…_ "

Keduanya menangis pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun merasakan Donghae mengusap-usap punggungnya, membisikkan kata-kata ' _gwaenchana'_ yang tak mampu membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Nyatanya Kyuhyun mengerti semuanya tidak akan pernah menjadi baik. Ia begitu takut, takut sang _Hyung_ akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Hingga beberapa saat berselang, suara tangisan Donghae yang mereda terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik napasnya dalam, sebelum kemudian ia berucap, "aku merasa lelah, Kyuhyun- _ie…_ aku lelah dengan rasa sakitku. Bisakah kau membawaku untuk beristirahat?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa begitu kaku, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat hingga ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan permohonanku, Kyuhyun- _ie_ … bawalah aku ke tempat yang kuinginkan. Aku janji ini permintaanku yang terakhir kalinya."

.

"Kyuhyun _-ie_ akan membawaku pulang nanti. Sebaiknya _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menunggu di rumah. Kami tak akan lama…"

Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, mengantar Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Donghae, dia yang kini telah memakai jaket tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin, memandang lurus ke arah kedua orang tuanya sembari tersenyum polos.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang? Udara di luar dingin, tak baik untukmu," kata sang _Eomma._

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang, _Eomma_. Rasanya sangat membosankan terkurung terus di dalam kamar. Aku juga ingin merasakan musim dingin sebentar," tutur Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak lain kali saja saat kau sudah membaik, Hae?" kali ini Tuan Lee bertanya.

Donghae terkekeh kecil, " _Appa_ jangan khawatir, setelah ini aku pasti akan lebih baik. Aku tak akan merasa sakit lagi, aku akan bahagia."

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya mampu tertegun. Entah bagaimana desiran aneh itu mulai menjalari hati Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Namun mereka hanya mampu diam sembari menatap Donghae yang nyatanya tetap tersenyum, menampakkan raut ketegaran di wajah piasnya. Sang _Eomma_ mulai meneteskan air mata, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Donghae yang begitu tirus.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan kami kan, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di hatimu, _Eomma._ Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun," jawab Donghae.

Nyonya Lee kemudian menghapus air matanya, "ah, maafkan _Eomma_ … padahal kau hanya pergi dengan Kyuhyun- _ie_ , tapi tak tahu kenapa _Eomma_ begitu berat untuk melepaskanmu. Kau pasti akan cepat pulang kan? Setibanya di rumah nanti, _Eomma_ akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kita belum merayakan kelulusanmu, sayang."

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun yang telah menunggunya. Ia membiarkan sang _dongsaeng_ merangkul bahunya, membimbingnya melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati menuju ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun membantunya untuk duduk di kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Donghae tersenyum sekali lagi, kemudian melambai ke arah kedua orang tuanya dari balik kaca jendela mobil, "aku pergi, _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

.

.

 **F.I.N**

 **A/N:**

 ** _Cek chapter tiga. Ada sedikit kejutan untuk kalian ;)_**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEQUEL A THOUSAND ORIGAMI:**

 **TONIGHT, YOU ARE A MILLION PIECES**

.

 **.**

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ yang berirama dan ceklikan kamera terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Jangan lupakan juga kilatan-kilatan lampu _blitz_ yang diarahkan para pencari berita kepada sosok pemuda tampan yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja panjang di depannya. Mereka tampak begitu antusias, menantikan setiap jawaban yang akan diucapkan sang selebritis atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

Seorang wartawan yang berada di kursi paling depan mengangkat tangannya, "Lee Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah peluncuran album pertama Anda yang mendapatkan banyak pujian dari masyarakat?"

Lee Kyuhyun, pemuda berambut ikal yang nyatanya tengah menjadi objek berita itu meraih _microphone_ yang telah tersedia di depannya, "tak ada perasaan lain selain bahagia. Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mendukungku."

"Apakah ada alasan khusus kenapa Anda mengambil lokasi pembuatan video clip di Swiss?" tanya seorang wartawan yang lain.

Kini kedua mata Kyuhyun tampak memandang sayu, seiring dengan ujung bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, "karena Swiss adalah tempat impian yang paling ingin dikunjungi oleh seseorang." Jawabnya.

Beberapa orang wartawan tampak mulai berbicara satu sama lain, menandakan mereka penasaran dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Segera saja sekitar delapan tangan teracung, meminta untuk diberi kesempatan bertanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pada seorang wartawan wanita yang duduk di pojok depan.

"Siapa orang itu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

"Dia _Hyung_ kandungku," jawab Kyuhyun ringkas.

" _Hyung_ Anda yang mengusulkan untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar di Swiss?" seorang pria yang duduk di kursi paling belakang mengajukan pertanyaannya setelah mendapat izin dari sang selebritis.

"Tidak, tapi sejak dulu dia ingin pergi ke Swiss. Dia juga memintaku untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sana jika nanti aku sudah memiliki uang sendiri," Kyuhyun terkekeh, lantas ia mengusap rambut ikalnya, "sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impiannya itu tepat waktu. Ketika sekarang aku sudah berhasil menjadi penyanyi, aku justru harus pergi ke Swiss sendirian."

"Kenapa bisa begitu Kyuhyun- _ssi?_ Ada apa dengan _Hyung_ Anda?"

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia merogoh saku jaket yang dipakainya, menarik keluar sebuah bangau kertas berwarna krem yang sudah tampak lusuh. Ia letakkan origami itu di atas meja, menghadap ratusan wartawan yang hanya mentapnya dengan heran.

" _Hyung_ ku adalah orang yang membuatku ingin menjadi penyanyi. Dia mengatakan suaraku sangat bagus dan menenangkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarkannya. Aku sangat menyayangi _Hyung_ ku, dia adalah kakak sekaligus sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini," Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, ia menatap ke arah para wartawan yang sedang mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

"Tanpa dorongan dari _Hyung_ ku, mungkin aku tak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Dia benar-benar mengajariku banyak hal. Dia begitu kuat, dia tak pernah menyerah meskipun penyakit _Alzheimer_ menggerogoti tubuhnya. Donghae _Hyung_ tetap bisa tersenyum untukku dan juga kedua orang tua kami."

Kini para pencari berita itu tampak terkesiap. Mereka berbincang satu sama lain, beberapa diantaranya mulai sibuk mengetik berita penting itu di komputer tablet. Rasa penasaran pasti telah meliputi mereka semua, bahkan kini beberapa orang wartawan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan mereka begitu saja. Tak ingin menunggu izin dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , bagaimana kondisi _Hyung_ Anda sekarang?"

"Apakah dia kini dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Kyuhyun - _ssi_ , apakah mungkin… _Hyung_ Anda telah…"

Sepasang manik hitam Kyuhyun tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerjap cepat, seolah tak ingin seorang pun melihat air matanya. Ia menggenggam erat _microphone_ yang berada di tangannya, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, " _ne,_ dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit itu sekarang. _Hyung_ ku sudah bahagia."

…

 **Flashback**

 _"Kyuhyun-ie, punggungmu begitu hangat…"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok berambut brunette yang tengah bersandar nyaman di punggungnya. Ia kembali berjalan perlahan di bibir pantai itu,sesekali membenahi posisi Donghae yang tengah digendongnya. Gemuruh ombak terdengar begitu merdu, udara yang bercampur aroma asin sesekali berhembus pelan._

 _"Malam ini bintangnya banyak sekali, Kyuhyun-_ ie _," ucap Donghae sembari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ribuan titik-titik kecil bercahaya yang terhampar di langit nan gelap._

 _"Benar, Hyung," sahut Kyuhyun._

 _"Aku ingin turun, Kyuhyun-ie_ … _aku ingin melihat laut itu lebih dekat…"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya menurut. Ia menurunkan sang Hyung dengan sangat hati-hati dari punggungnya, lantas membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas pasir yang hangat. Air laut sesekali mencapai tempat mereka berada. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang dongsaeng, sementara kedua tangannya tampak erat memeluk sebuah kantong plastik transparan yang penuh berisi origami bangau._

 _"Bolehkah aku ucapkan permohonan itu sekarang?" Donghae bertanya_

 _"Ne, ucapkanlah, Hyung. Ucapkan semua permohonanmu di sini. Mintalah banyak hal yang ada di dunia ini," sahut Kyuhyun._

 _Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil satu origami dari dalam wadahnya, "aku tidak ingin meminta banyak hal. Jika harapan untukku memang tak ada, bolehkah aku meminta harapan untuk orang lain? Aku ingin dongsaengku satu-satunya selalu bahagia…" ia berkata, lantas meletakkan bangau kertas yang mungil itu di atas pasir._

 _Satu demi satu kalimat terlontar dari bibir Donghae, seiring dengan semakin banyaknya origami yang kini telah berjejer di atas pasir. Setiap kali ombak datang, origami-origami itu akan terseret ke laut._

 _"Aku ingin Kyuhyun-ie tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang tampan…"_

 _"Aku ingin Kyuhyun-ie selalu sehat…"_

 _"Aku ingin Kyuhyun-ie menjadi seorang penyanyi. Karena ia memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi bahagia."_

 _Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di sana, ia menatap kumpulan bangau kertas berbagai warna yang sekarang telah terombang-ambing mengikuti ombak. Ia terus memeluk tubuh sang Hyung dalam dekapannya, tak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sebentar. Permohonan yang diucapkan Donghae dengan suara lirihnya itu tak pernah berhenti membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum._

 _"Ini bangau yang terakhir…" Donghae berucap sembari menatap bangau kertas berwarna krem yang terduduk di telapak tangannya._

 _"Kau ingin menghanyutkannya juga?" tanya Kyuhyun_

 _Donghae mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang dongsaeng lebih jelas, lantas ia menggeleng pelan, "anni… ini untuk kau simpan. Bangau ini untuk mewujudkan permohonanmu nanti. Tapi… kau tidak boleh mengucapkan permohonan itu sekarang."_

 _"Wae? Aku juga punya banyak permohonan, Hyung. Kenapa tidak boleh kuucapkan sekarang?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Nanti saja… saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya…"_

 _Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan hanya mengangguk sembari menggenggam tangan kurus Hyung nya. Deru napas Donghae yang lemah membuat ia merasa semakin tak nyaman. Namun ia menepis perasaan ganjil itu jauh-jauh, matanya mendongak menatap langit berbintang di atas kepalanya._

 _"Kau dingin, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan Donghae sedikit gemetar dalam dekapannya. Donghae tak menjawab, namun Kyuhyun segera melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, lantas menyelimutkannya ke tubuh sang Hyung._

 _"Aku… aku ingin sekali bersamamu sedikit lebih lama…" Donghae berucap lirih, "tapi aku tak bisa kan…? Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk itu…"_

 _Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya mulai berdesir miris. Ia tahu gemetar pada tubuh Donghae bukan karena dingin, melainkan karena isakan tertahannya. Maka Kyuhyun segera mengusap rambut di kepala Donghae yang tengah terbenam di dadanya._

 _"Sudah, Hyung. Sudah cukup, jangan berkata seperti itu!"_

 _Donghae menarik napasnya dengan sedikit kesulitan, "aku sudah lelah, Kyuhyun-ie… aku merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Bolehkah aku tidur…?"_

 _Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat wajah Donghae telah semakin pias dan berkeringat. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya, seolah sang Hyung tengah menahan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia merasa ketakutan. Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat, terutama saat ia melihat betapa Donghae sangat kesulitan hanya untuk menarik napas._

 _"Hyung… kita pulang, ne? Kau harus segera diobati!"_

 _"Jangan…" Donghae melarang ketika Kyuhyun hendak membopongnya. Ia memberikan tatapan penuh permohonan kepada sang dongsaeng, diiringi oleh senyum kecil di bibirnya yang pucat, "sudah, Kyu… aku tak bisa lagi…"_

 _Detik itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia tahu dirinya sudah terlalu lama menahan Donghae dalam setiap kesakitannya. Ia begitu egois, tak mengerti bahwa sang Hyung telah mencapai batas kekuatannya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berhenti. Saat yang tepat untuk Donghae mengakhiri segala sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dan Kyuhyun harus rela untuk melepaskannya. Ia harus rela meskipun itu berarti ia akan kehilangan Hyung nya untuk selamanya._

 _"Aku mengerti, Hyung…" Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Donghae, "jika kau lelah, kau harus beristirahat. Tidurlah sekarang, tak akan ada lagi yang menahanmu…"_

 _"Aku… aku menyayangi Appa dan Eomma… Kyuhyun-ie juga…" Donghae berbisik_

 _"Ya, kami juga menyayangimu. Kami sangat menyayangimu, Hyung. Kau akan selalu bersama kami apapun yang terjadi. Kau tak perlu takut, Hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan tangisannya. Tidak, ia memang tidak boleh menangis karena hal itu akan membuat Donghae semakin sedih._

 _"Menyanyilah… menyanyilah untuk membuatku tertidur…"_

 _Seiring dengan debur ombak yang terdengar pilu, Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu lembut dan halus, ia memeluk erat tubuh Donghae dalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut sang Hyung, seolah ia sedang memberikan ketenangan untuk mengantarnya tidur. Kyuhyun berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar sumbang, ia ingin lagu yang ia nyanyikan berkesan di hati Donghae, sama seperti saat ia menyanyi di atas panggung acara kelulusan._

 _Perlahan Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencapai telinga Kyuhyun, ia berbisik di sana dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, "Kyuhyun-ie… g-gomawo… saranghae… nae dongsaeng…"_

 _Satu kalimat yang akhirnya membuat seluruh pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menangis ketika dirasakannya tubuh sang Hyung kini telah bersandar sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Sebelah tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terasa tak lagi bertenaga. Deru napas berat itu kini berhenti, tak terdengar sedikitpun di telinga Kyuhyun._

 _Sang Hyung telah jatuh dalam tidur lelapnya._

 _Kyuhyun tak menghentikan lagunya, meskipun semakin sulit untuknya bernyanyi dengan normal. Suaranya terdengar gemetar karena tangisan yang mulai menjadi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae yang telah tertidur di dadanya. Tak ada rasa sakit lagi, Kyuhyun bisa melihat, kini sang Hyung terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Bahkan senyuman kecil masih menghiasi bibirnya._

 _"D-Donghae H-Hyung…" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Ia benahi posisi tidur Donghae hingga sekarang raga yang lemas itu terbaring di pangkuannya. Ia pandangi kedua mata sang Hyung yang telah tertutup rapat. Dan kini Kyuhyun sadar ia tak akan pernah lagi menatap manik coklat cerah itu untuk selamanya._

 _Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kyuhyun menyibak rambut poni yang menutupi kening Donghae, lantas mendaratkan ciuman kecil di sana._

 _"Selamat tidur, Hyung…" Donghae berbisik, meskipun ia tahu sang Hyung tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi._

 **Flashback end**

…

"Kau datang untuk secangkir _mocca_?"

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menemukan seorang _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang menyerupai gigi kelinci. Kyuhyun yang masih menopang dagunya di atas daun meja itu tampak tersenyum kecil, lantas kembali menyibukkan dirinya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Kau datang ke café ku hanya untuk melamun, tuan artis?" Sungmin melemparkan sebuah candaan. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di seberang Kyuhyun, lantas mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sudah musim gugur lagi ya, _Hyung_. Waktu benar-benar berputar dengan cepat," sahut Kyuhyun, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin sebelumnya.

Sungmin tampak tercenung sejenak, kedua matanya menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda berambut ikal di depannya tersebut. Lantas Sungmin hanya tersenyum, mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang tertuju ke luar jendela. Ada sebuah trotoar di seberang café itu dengan dua orang bocah laki-laki kecil yang berjalan di sana. Mereka terlihat bergandengan tangan, dimana sang anak yang lebih besar menuntun anak yang masih kecil sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

"Mereka _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ , manis sekali," komentar Sungmin.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun tampak mengerjap pelan, sebelum kemudian ia beralih menatap Sungmin, "mereka membuatku teringat pada seseorang…" ucapnya sembari memasang senyuman kecil.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu, Kyu. Tak terasa sudah selama ini Donghae meninggalkan kita," sahut Sungmin, ia tampak tertunduk memperhatikan jemari tangannya yang tertaut satu sama lain.

"Aku juga tak percaya. Rasanya singkat sekali kebersamaan kami. Padahal seperti baru kemarin aku membantunya membuat banyak origami, belajar bersama,ataupun mendengar cerita konyolnya tentang alien," Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengusak rambut ikalnya, "tapi ternyata dia sudah pergi sekian lama. "

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, "semua harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, Kyu. Ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan adalah hal wajar yang terjadi dalam hidup manusia. Satu hal yang pasti, seseorang yang telah meninggalkan kita tak akan benar-benar pergi selama kita masih mengingatnya. Bukankah kau juga seperti itu?"

Satu tangan Sungmin kini menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun, "Donghae akan selalu bersama dengan kita. Di hati kita," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun tampak mengerti, karena ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, menampakkan sebuah senyuman samar. Kemudian Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya. Sebuah bangau kertas yang kini ia letakkan di ambang jendela, menghadap keluar. Ia sentuh sayap bangau itu dengan satu jemarinya, menelusuri kertasnya yang telah terasa tua dan rapuh.

"Aku akan ke Swiss besok," Kyuhyun berucap, "itu tempat impian Donghae _Hyung_ selama hidupnya. "

"Benarkah? Kuharap aku bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. Apakah kedua orang tuamu juga akan datang?" tanya Sungmin

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedang ada di Paris sekarang. _Hyung_ tahu sendri mereka sangat sibuk," sahut Kyuhyun.

" _Arra_ …" Sungmin kemudian mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "Donghae pasti sangat bangga padamu. Kau berhasil menjadi penyanyi seperti keinginannya. Tidakkah kau ingin mengunjunginya sebelum kau pergi ke Swiss?"

" _Ne,_ aku memang akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini, _Hyung_ …"

…

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver tampak berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah. Pintu kendaraan itu terbuka, seiring dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana jeans berwarna hitam terjulur keluar. Bunyi gemeretak kerikil terdengar ketika sosok itu menjejakkan kakinya ke atas tanah. Pemuda itu membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik beriris gelap. Lee Kyuhyun, ia tampak tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, _Hyung_ …" bisiknya lirih, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka gerendel berkarat yang digunakan sebagai pengunci gerbang tersebut.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah bangunan besar yang kini sudah tampak tua. Rumah lamanya, tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecil hingga berusia remaja. Kyuhyun mulai melangkah, menyusuri halaman luas yang kini tampak lebat karena ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman liar. Hingga kemudian ia tiba di pintu depan rumah tersebut. Tangannya memegang kenop yang terasa penuh debu, kemudian mendorongnya, menguakkan pintu itu dengan lebar. Bunyi berderit engsel segera menyambut Kyuhyun.

Pertama kali ia hanya melihat kegelapan. Namun setelah matanya terbiasa, Kyuhyun bisa mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya sebagai sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa sofa dan furniture yang lain. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, merasakan udara yang bercampur dengan debu segera mengisi rongga hidungnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia tetap berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah tangga.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menelusuri pegangan tangga yang penuh dengan debu. Bunyi gemeretak kayu yang telah rapuh terdengar setiap kali ia melangkah. Lantai dua lebih gelap daripada ruangan di bawah, namun Kyuhyun bisa menemukan tempat yang dicarinya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Bayangan dirinya yang dahulu sering sekali masuk ke dalam kamar itu hanya untuk belajar menari-nari di benaknya, membuat ia tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman pahit.

" _Hyung_ , aku masuk ya…" Kyuhyun berucap pada kekosongan. Ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut, menguakkannya lebar.

Cahaya matahari menembus sebuah jendela dengan kaca buram yang tirainya masih terbuka. Isi di dalam kamar tersebut terlihat jelas, ada sebuah ranjang di sana, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, dan sebuah meja kecil yang terduduk di atas lantai yang berkarpet tipis. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling, ruangan itu masih sama seperti saat seseorang masih menjadi penghunyinya. Tentu saja, karena ia memang tidak ingin tempat itu diubah.

Kyuhyun menemukan beberapa foto yang tertempel di dinding. Ia menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya untuk menghapus debu tebal yang memburamkan wajah-wajah di dalam foto tersebut. Hingga kemudian Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Sosok manis berambut _brunette_ yang tengah tersenyum ceria dengan kedua jarinya yang membentuk symbol V. Di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya yang hanya menatap kamera dengan wajah amat datar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berkunjung kemari. Aku rindu dengan rumah ini. Sudah lama sejak kepergianmu, kemudian kami semua pindah. _Appa_ tak ingin rumah ini dijual karena di sini tersimpan begitu banyak kenangan tentang dirimu, _Hyung_. Jika kami merindukanmu, kami bisa datang kemari," Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Ia kemudian beralih pada sebuah ranjang yang diselimuti oleh sprei berwarna putih. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ingatannya mulai tertuju pada begitu banyak sore yang dihabiskannya untuk menemani sang _Hyung_ sambil berbaring di sana, saling bercerita, atau hanya sekedar menatap sinar matahari senja yang menembus jendela.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mulai bersandar pada tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, lantas menunduk untuk menatap sosok yang kini tengah membaringkan kepala pada salah satu bahunya.

"Donghae _Hyung_ …?" Kyuhyun memanggil lirih, sementara sosok berambut _brunette_ itu tetap terpejam di bahunya, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat sepasang bibir tipis itu tampak tersenyum.

 _"Kau masih saja hangat, Kyuhyun-ie… aku merindukan kehangatanmu…"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar setelahnya, terutama saat ia melihat sepasang manik coklat gelap tengah menatapnya. "Apa kabarmu, _Hyung_? Apa di sana kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Aku baik sekarang. Tak ada rasa sakit lagi dan aku juga tidak melupakanmu…"_

"Kau bukan hantu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah bercanda

Donghae menggeleng sembari terkekeh pelan, _"aku hanya bayangan yang kau ciptakan sendiri, pabbo."_

"Benarkah? Kau tahu aku sedang merindukanmu?"

 _"Oh, jadi kau rindu padaku?"_

Kyuhyun tertawa setelahnya, lantas merengkuh tubuh kecil Donghae ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Ia merasakan sang _Hyung_ menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata 'tenanglah, aku sudah berada di sini' berkali-kali.

 _"Setelah sekian lama, kau masih saja menangis karena aku, Kyu? Apakah Appa dan Eomma juga masih seperti itu?"_

"Kami semua akan menangis jika mengingat dirimu, _Hyung_. Itu karena kami sangat merindukanmu," jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengerjap cepat untuk mengusir basah di matanya, "tapi… aku tidak akan sedih lagi sekarang. Kau sudah berada di sini, tersenyum bahagia, dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu semua."

Donghae kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang begitu polos, _"aku juga. Melihat Appa, Eomma, dan Kyuhyun-ie tak menangis karena diriku, juga membuatku lebih tenang. Kau tahu, Kyu? Tuhan mendengar permohonan-permohonanku lewat origami kertas itu, dan Dia mengabulkan semuanya, benarkan?"_

"Ya, semua harapanmu sudah terkabul sekarang, _Hyung_ …"

 _"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_ Donghae bertanya kemudian, _"kau belum mengucapkan permohonanmu?"_

"Aku tak tahu harus meminta apa,"

 _"Mwoya? Tidak boleh seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ie! Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin kau mengucapkan permohonan itu._ "

" _Ne,_ tapi tentu saja tak di sini, _Hyung_. Akan kuucapkan jika aku sudah benar-benar membutuhkannya. Bukankah itu keinginanmu?"

Donghae tampak tercenung sejenak, namun kemudian ia mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, " _geurre_. _Ah, bagaimana kabar Appa dan Eomma? Juga teman-temanku, Kyu?"_

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kau tahu, _Eomma_ sekarang mengurusi yayasan untuk para penderita _Alzheimer_. Dia menjadi seorang motivator di sana," jelas Kyuhyun, membuat kedua mata Donghae tampak berkilat cerah, "teman-temanmu semuanya baik. Sungmin _Hyung_ mengelola sebuah café keluarga, Siwon _Hyung_ menjadi pewaris perusahaan, dan Eunhyuk _Hyung_ bekerja di dunia entertainer."

 _"Jinja? Eunhyuk benar-benar menjadi seorang penari sekarang?"_

" _Ne_ , dan kau ingat Yesung _sunbae_? Dia juga menjadi penyanyi yang sangat hebat. Aku sangat menghormatinya sebagai seniorku, _Hyung_ ,"

Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghae, karena kini ia tengah tersenyum, _"dan kau membuat semua orang menjadi bahagia karena suaramu. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Kyu."_

Kyuhyun mengusak rambut ikalnya, "aku juga tak percaya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. kau tahu, album pertamaku akan segera diluncurkan dan besok aku harus pergi ke Swiss. Itu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi kan? Tapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar harus ke sana sendirian."

 _"Pabbo, tentu saja itu tidak benar_ ," Donghae kemudian meletakkan satu tangannya di dada Kyuhyun, _"aku selalu berada di sini. Aku akan selalu berada bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi, nae dongsaeng."_

"Benar juga…" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, air mata yang telah ia tahan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu akhirnya memaksa untuk keluar. Ia mulai terisak pelan.

Donghae segera merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, tangannya mengusap rambut ikal itu dengan sayang, " _ssh… uljima. Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan tidak melupakan dirimu lagi. Aku mengingatmu sekarang, Kyuhyun-ie. Kau tak perlu takut. Karena aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, hingga seterusnya…"_

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat, seolah ia tak bisa membiarkan sang _Hyung_ pergi. Namun pada kenyataannya, Donghae lah yang kemudian menarik dirinya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

 _"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ie…"_

"Aku j-juga… a-aku m-menyayangimu, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berucap dengan gemetar, "kau… kau jangan pergi. Kumohon… bersamalah denganku lebih lama lagi…"

 _"Aku tak bisa. Aku akan menghilang saat kau bangun nanti. Tapi selama masih tersisa satu ruang kecil saja di hatimu untuk mengingatku, kita akan tetap bersama. Aku adalah jutaan kepingan kecil yang akan selalu tinggal di hatimu_."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab setelah itu, ia pandangi wajah Donghae yang semakin memudar. Hingga kemudian kedua mata Kyuhyun berkedip pelan. Detik berikutnya, ia melihat sang _Hyung_ telah lenyap. Menyisakan dirinya yang bersandar pada ranjang dengan kesunyian melingkupinya.

 _Apakah mimpi_? Kyuhyun kembali mengerjap. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang telah gelap. Cahaya matahari yang semula menembus jendela itu sudah berganti dengan secercah cahaya berwarna perak. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan pelan mendekati jendela.

"Sudah malam…" Kyuhyun berucap, sinar bulan yang lembut kini menerangi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sembari menarik napasnya dalam. Menghirup udara dingin khas musim gugur yang bercampur aroma dedaunan kering. "Aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu, _Hyung_ …"

Ia menatap langit yang tampak gelap. Jutaan benda kecil bercahaya terhampar di sana, seperti kepingan-kepingan berlian yang terhampar di kanvas berwana hitam.

"Malam ini, kau benar-benar seperti jutaan kepingan itu. Kau selalu saja mengisi dan mengisi hatiku. Kau tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendirian, benarkan, Donghae _Hyung_ …?"

Kyuhyun kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil bangau kertas yang diberikan Donghae untuknya, kemudian diletakkannya benda itu di atas telapak tangannya. Bangau kertas untuk permohonannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia terlihat begitu terlarut dalam doa yang panjang.

"Itu saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang…" ia berkata beberapa saat kemudian. Kedua matanya terbuka dan seulas senyum penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan bangau kertas itu di ambang jendela. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian tubuhnya berbalik dan kakinya mulai melangkah pergi. Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu, ia kembali mengerling ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya sosok mungil yang telah berdiri di sana, tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan.

 _"Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-ie, gomawo!"_

.

.

.

.

 _"Terima kasih untuk telah hadir dalam hidupku, Hyung. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi aku senang memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi kau adalah Hyung ku yang terbaik. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia, aku harap kau melihatku di sini. Kau akan selalu tinggal di hatiku hingga kapanpun. Seribu bangau kertas yang kau buat akan selalu mengikat harapan kita, Hyung…_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hae Hyung…"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _F.I.N_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Alhamdulillah… akhirnya selesai juga FF ini. Updatenya lama banget ya? Author nyadar kok XD. Dan akhirnya mungkin udah bisa ketebak, yupz sad end. Haha… mudah-mudahan cerita yang saya tulis ini nggak gaje ataupun kayak sinetro (kalo pangjang sih iya XD). Oh iya, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah kasih ide tentang lagu yang diciptakan Kyu oppa waktu itu, dan akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh pada Late Autumn (saya berterima kasih pada reader yang udah ngusulin lagu ini)._**

 ** _Nih saya mau kasih special thanks untuk mereka yang udah review:_**

 ** _Nfs ^ Rini723 ^ cafejbg12345 ^ Yulia955 ^ pcyckh ^ Fitriyana883 ^ Kuroi Ilna ^ ElizElfishy ^ Im150391 ^ amyla1994 ^ kyuhae ^ joo ^ Balqis ^ elfish ^ Haebaragi86 ^ Wonhaesung Love ^ Kyunoi ^ haefishy ^ melanie. ^ ekha sparkyu ^ Awaelfkyu13 ^ Dydy1402 ^ Ocha ^ Dangkuk ^ angel sparkyu_**

 ** _Mohon maaf apabila di dalam FF ini ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan di hati para reader sekalian (oh iya, maaf kalo nanti ada yang nemu typos :p)_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di FF yang lain. Anyeong!_**

 ** _**Tika**_**


End file.
